ATF Agents Sanchez and Tanner
by Hobbster
Summary: Rebecca Cole came to Denver searching for her step-son. Unfortunately he's involved in illegal weapons being investigated by the ATF Team 7. Rebecca gets in over her head by trying to protect him.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you MOG for the ATF Team Seven!

Agents Sanchez and Tanner

The ATF Team Seven had been immersed in a frustrating case for the past three months. Tyler Lance was head of a gun smuggling ring involving Denver street gangs. The Denver Police Gang Bureau had their units working the streets; Team Seven was tracking two men involved with Lance: Shane Tobias and Jarrod Walters. They always managed to stay one step ahead of the ATF, as if they had ears in Chris Larabee's office.

If that wasn't frustrating enough, Jonathan Washburn, a Denver attorney, was working to have Team Seven dissolved. He employed questionable legal practices including manipulating witness statements, neglecting to inform witnesses of hearing dates, and negatively influencing media coverage. One of the local newspaper reporters and a local TV newscaster believed Washburn's lies and joined his personal vendetta. Washburn insisted that Team Seven violated the civil liberties of suspects in the methods used to apprehend, detain and interrogate them. He claimed that it was his belief in constitutional law that sustained his efforts to disband the team.

Chris Larabee was short-tempered and tense, and that was on a good day. The rest of the seven were getting rough around the edges and feeling the downward spiral.

M7M7M7M7M7

Ezra Standish was undercover at a popular Denver nightspot, The Rockhound. It was a favorite for some rather unsavory characters, including Shane Tobias and Jarrod Walters. One of the bartenders notified Ezra if anyone inquired about either of the men; Ezra alerted agents in the parking lot, and they apprehended the customer for questioning at the ATF office. They had little success and were considering abandoning the stakeout.

Ezra noticed the beautiful auburn-haired woman as soon as she entered. She was short, a little over five feet tall, and very well proportioned. Her cream-colored blouse looked like silk and accentuated her curves; the V-neckline just hinted at cleavage. The dark trousers were snug enough to show off a shapely derriere. Her clothes were obviously expensive and well-tailored. He guessed her age at about 30. She had long hair, green eyes, and fine features. He decided that she was far too elegant for The Rockhound. The bartender brought Ezra a beverage, nodded toward her and said, "Jarrod Walters." Ezra was surprised…and disappointed. The beautiful woman was obviously implicated in criminal activity.

Ezra sat next to the woman. "The bartender informs me that you inquired regarding Jarrod Walters. Edward Stevens, at your service."

"Rebecca Cole," she said smiling and extending her hand. She knew her hand was cold and clammy; she was scared as hell, but she could blame it on her scotch/ice.

He shook her hand and smiled warmly in return. "How are you acquainted with the gentleman?" he asked with a disarming southern drawl. He took her hand in both of his as if to warm it.

"We have some business together," answered Rebecca. "Do you know him?"

"Yes, I have had the pleasure. You may possibly locate him at this address," he said as he wrote on a bar napkin. "He may be frequenting that establishment now."

Rebecca thanked Mr. Stevens and paid for her drink. "Please allow me," said Ezra as he put down currency for the bartender.

"Next time, Edward," said Rebecca, "but thank you."

As Rebecca was about to enter her car, a vehicle stopped behind hers. One man exited the vehicle while another man came around the front of her car. They quickly flashed badges and I.D.s. "ATF Agents Sanchez and Tanner. Do you have any weapons or drugs?"

Startled, Rebecca shook her head and said, "No!"

"Under the circumstances, I'd like to verify that," the larger man said. "Put your hands behind your head and interlace your fingers, please." He grasped Rebecca's interlocked hands with one of his huge hands and led her into the beam of the Suburban's headlights. "Spread your feet," he directed; then he used his foot to move her feet farther apart. He leaned her backward and searched her right arm, down to her waist and across her midriff. He patted down her right leg, switched his hands and repeated the procedure on her left side. This time he slid the back of his hand between her breasts, obviously checking for something hidden in her bra. Rebecca was thankful for the darkness; her face burned crimson, not just from the physical contact, but from the sheer vulnerability! She felt exposed as this man manipulated her body keeping her off-balance to allow his hands to search her. He turned her around, pushed her to lean forward and patted down her back, all the while keeping her off-balance and unable to resist. Rebecca was then placed in the back seat of the old Suburban. Rebecca was in shock. She was never searched before! It was quite humiliating.

The driver was tall and slim with long, curly brown hair. He had a handsome profile and easy smile. Her purse was on the front seat next to him. The man who searched her was older, taller and broader. He entered the back seat next to her. He had a deep voice and penetrating blue eyes.

"An ATF agent will follow us in your vehicle," he said as he startled Rebecca by reaching across her and fastening her seatbelt. "Agents Sanchez and Tanner," he said again. The driver looked at Rebecca in the rear view mirror and nodded at the name "Tanner."

Neither man talked – not even to answer Rebecca's questions. When they arrived at the Denver Federal Office Building, Agents Sanchez and Tanner led Rebecca to the elevator, up to the eleventh floor, and then down a hallway to an office. They both entered with Rebecca. Agent Sanchez motioned to a chair in front of a desk and Rebecca sat down. Agent Tanner asked if Rebecca wanted something to drink – water, coffee, cola? Rebecca shook her head and thanked him. Agent Tanner smiled and left. He was obviously the "good cop;" now she had to brace herself for the "bad cop!" _She knew how to deal with difficult people. Do the unexpected._

Agent Sanchez sat in one of the chairs behind and to the side of her. The desk was strewn with folders and papers with a flat-screen monitor off to one end. The office was void of personal items; no opportunity to determine the personality of the occupant._ They didn't read you your Miranda rights, so you're not under arrest. You don't know anything; maybe you can learn something from them! _

Josiah watched the beautiful woman. He saw her eyes casually search the walls, the desk, and even the wastebasket beside the desk. He had to admit, she knew how to gather information; too good for an ordinary law-abiding citizen.

J.D. was busy at his computer. He searched through Rebecca's purse and checked her identification. She had a Pennsylvania Driver's License with a Philadelphia address. She was the principal at Thomas Jefferson High School in Philadelphia and had a PhD in Education Administration. Her husband, Stephen Anders, died six months ago. J.D. looked for priors, and found nothing incriminating on Rebecca Cole or Rebecca Anders anywhere in the U.S. He found nothing to relate her with gun-running or Jarrod Walters, although she did have a Pennsylvania Concealed Weapon Permit and several handguns registered in her name. She arrived in Denver that afternoon and none of the airlines had any record of firearms shipped in her name.

Suddenly the door flew open and a tall, slim blond man with a glare that could peel paint walked in and sat at the desk across from Rebecca. Agent Tanner accompanied him and sat with Agent Sanchez.

Rebecca gave him her most disarming smile, extended her hand, and said, "Rebecca Cole." _Either dazzle him with brilliance or baffle him with bullshit! Just do something to throw him off! _

"Agent Larabee, and is it Miss Cole or Dr. Cole?" he asked, looking in the folder he was carrying and ignoring her extended hand. _He already checked my I.D._

"Whichever you prefer, Agent Larabee," she smiled as she withdrew her hand. "It's your aegis."

"Alright, Miss Cole…" Agent Larabee began.

"Is it Agent Larabee or Special Agent Larabee?" asked Rebecca a little too smugly.

Agent Larabee flinched and frowned at Rebecca, not that she could notice with the glare still on his face.

Josiah Sanchez and Vin Tanner watched the interrogation. As the profiler, Josiah could gather important information through careful observation. She's trying to manipulate Chris; trying to catch him off guard. If the woman is not in the system under this identity; she could be dangerous. She obviously had experience with interrogation methods.

"Why are you looking for Jarrod Walters?" Agent Larabee asked maintaining the paint-peeling glare and ignoring her question.

"I have some business with him," Rebecca said brightly.

"What kind of business?" he growled.

"That's personal, Agent Larabee," Rebecca stated matter-of-factly.

Vin was almost laughing. Rebecca was driving Chris crazy. He could read the subtle signs: hands tensing, vein in his forehead throbbing, jaw clenching… Unfortunately, Josiah didn't see the humor. Either Rebecca Cole was naively innocent of criminal activity, or her abilities rivaled those of their own Ezra Standish; he feared it was the latter.

"Maybe you'll be more willing to talk after spending the night behind bars," threatened Larabee. _No Miranda rights; no arrest!_

"Am I under arrest?" questioned Rebecca.

Chris Larabee just stared at her; she called his bluff!

"Then I guess I'm free to go," said Rebecca pleasantly as she stood. "May I please have my purse and car keys?"

Agent Larabee clenched his jaw as he stood and opened the door. He motioned to the others to precede him. "Someone will be right in. Wait here." Then he slammed the door behind him.

Rebecca watched them leave and whispered, "Screw you, Larabee!" to his back. _No! Hold on just a little longer. Control! Just a little longer._ Rebecca sat back down in the chair.

Vin grinned as he watched through the window. "Did she just say what I thought she said?" Josiah smirked and nodded his head. Vin decided that he liked this woman and his gut instinct was that she wasn't involved in criminal activity.

J.D., Vin, Ezra and Josiah waited for Chris in the bullpen. They lounged in chairs and on desks watching Chris pace up and down the hall muttering under his breath.

"Obviously the interrogation was quite unsatisfactory," surmised Ezra. Josiah and Vin gave him a nod and warning glance.

Finally Chris entered the bull pen swearing up a storm. "Damn bitch," Chris roared, "she screwed me over royally and I walked right the hell into it!"

Josiah answered, "I searched her. She's not just trim; she's fit and muscled. That comes from serious training. Spike heels and slacks – perfect for hand-to-hand. Just because she didn't have a weapon on her doesn't mean she isn't dangerous. She obviously has an excellent understanding of interrogation techniques and used it to her advantage. She's very good at manipulation. She uses her size and looks to her benefit. That cheery little smile is a pretense to put you off guard. It worked too well; you need a vacation, Chris."

"But why does she want Walters?" Chris scowled. "Let her go. We don't have anything on her."

Vin walked into Chris' office and gave Rebecca her purse and keys, and then he escorted her to her car. Vin tried to engage Rebecca in casual conversation on the way, but she was not yielding any information.

M7M7M7M7M7

At The Rockhound the next evening, Rebecca was dressed in a mauve cashmere sweater and aubergine skirt. She looked for Edward Stevens, but she was unable to locate him. The address he gave her was an empty lot! _He knows something about Jarrod_. Again, Rebecca sat at the bar with a scotch. There were different bartenders. Again she asked about Jarrod Walters. This bartender directed her to a tall man standing near the end of the bar. The man saw them looking toward him and approached Rebecca.

"Hi, I'm Rebecca Cole and I understand you know Jarrod Walters," said Rebecca extending her hand.

"Shane Tobias," he said taking her hand and holding it cordially. "Why do you want Jarrod?"

"I have some personal business with him," Rebecca said pleasantly.

Shane asked slyly, "Are you a cop?"

"No," Rebecca laughed, "but I often feel like one! I'm a high school principal."

Shane studied her for a moment and then said, "Okay, I know where he's staying. Why don't I drive you over to his place?"

Rebecca immediately tensed at the thought of leaving herself that vulnerable. "I have a car. If you give me the address, I can find it. I don't want to trouble you."

"I don't know the address," said Shane, "But it's really no trouble. Afterward we could go for a drink. Why don't you follow me in your car?"

"Sounds good," said Rebecca paying for her drink. She felt safer knowing that she had a means of escape. Rebecca and Shane exited The Rockhound.

Ezra watched them talking in the club. When they left together, he notified the agents in the parking lot. Shane's car was closer to the door than Rebecca's. Shane watched Rebecca walk to her vehicle as ATF Agents Sanchez and Tanner approached her again.

"Put your hands behind your head and interlace your fingers, Dr. Cole," said Agent Sanchez.

"This is harassment, Agent Sanchez, and I have no weapons, so watch your hands!" replied Rebecca curtly. She looked over at Shane, but he was gone. _Damn! She might have found Jarrod!_

Agent Tanner took Rebecca's purse and car keys. Agent Sanchez gave her a less thorough pat down and opened the front door on the passenger side of the old Suburban. He stood watching her as she contemplated the height of the front seat. He admired the fine gauge sweater and the lines of her short, but tasteful skirt. She had a bit of a struggle trying to climb in because of her straight skirt and the high step with no running board; he finally scooped her up and placed her on the seat. Rebecca scowled at him and tugged her skirt down. Josiah entered the driver's side, leaned over and fastened Rebecca's seatbelt, then fastened his own before driving off.

Agent Tanner drove Rebecca's rental car; he was surprised that she had a manual shift transmission.

"Where's my purse?" asked Rebecca sharply.

"With Agent Tanner," replied Agent Sanchez calmly.

Rebecca just looked out the window and steeled herself for another round with Agent Larabee. She was still seething over her inability to follow Shane Tobias to Jarrod!

Agent Tanner led her to a room, obviously a lunch or break room, sat her at a table and left. Rebecca waited one hour, 14 minutes and 32 seconds for Agent Larabee. He burst into the room, the paint-peeling glare still on his face and a manila folder in his hand. He threw the folder on the table.

Rebecca was tired and irritable. Shane Tobias might have had some information about Jarrod and now she'll never know. Rebecca had enough of Agent Sanchez' hands searching her for weapons. Lifting her onto the front seat of the Suburban was the last straw. When Agent Larabee glared at Rebecca, it was too easy for her to return the glare.

"Did you have personal business with Shane Tobias, too?" glowered Agent Larabee.

"He was going to take me to Jarrod Walters," replied Rebecca fiercely looking Chris Larabee squarely in the eye.

Agent Larabee stared at her from where he stood across the table. He leaned on his hands and snapped, "Yeah, he was going to put you in the morgue right next to Jarrod Walters." As he spoke he took a morgue photo out of the folder and tossed it on the table in front of Rebecca. He tapped the picture of an obviously dead man with a badly bruised face, part of his head missing, and an autopsy incision visible on his chest above a white sheet. The picture was gruesome, to say the least.

Rebecca stared at the picture_. It can't be._ Agent Larabee was still storming at Rebecca, but she could no longer hear him. She was fixated on the picture. _He said that it was Jarrod Walters. No, it can't be! _Tears filled Rebecca's eyes. _It was Jarrod. She was afraid he was in trouble. Why didn't Jarrod ask for help? The picture was appalling! _

She looked up at Agent Larabee and he was still talking, but Rebecca couldn't hear him. "You bastard!" Rebecca whispered, "You bastard! He's my step-son! How dare you throw a morgue photo…like that… in front of me… with no warning …?"

Rebecca gripped the edge of the table as the room began to spin. She closed her eyes to stop the sensation and worked at controlling her breathing. _I will not pass out!_ _I will stay in control._

Everything began to go black, when suddenly Agent Sanchez was beside her. He lifted her to her feet and supported her as they walked to the sofa. He eased her down, lifted her feet and placed a pillow under her head. He sat on the edge of the sofa talking, but she couldn't understand him. Then someone waved an ammonia capsule under her nose and she sat bolt upright. Agent Sanchez put a hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her back down onto the pillow.

"Take it easy there, Dr. Cole, don't want you passing out on us," he said gently.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I've had just about enough of your hands on me. Please move so I can sit up," Rebecca replied tersely.

An African-American man had the ammonia capsule. "Josiah just wants to be sure you don't faint again, Dr. Cole," he said with a relaxed smile as he knelt next to her.

"I didn't faint!" emphasized Rebecca, "And I would have been fine in just a few minutes. Where is Agent Larabee? Would you please move, Agent Sanchez?" demanded Rebecca.

When Rebecca saw Agent Sanchez looking at her with a faint smile forming on his lips, she was ready to lose it! Of all days to wear a skirt! "Move it, Agent Sanchez, NOW!" stormed Rebecca. Josiah stood and waited for Rebecca to sit up on the sofa, but instead, she rose to her feet - too quickly, and he and Nathan eased her back down to a sitting position.

Rebecca put her head in her hands. She was trembling noticeably. That photo of Jarrod was so disturbing…and she never expected his death… Her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry," Rebecca stammered as she sat on the sofa. "It's the shock … I didn't expect…this." She motioned with her hands. "Please, I need answers."

"If you're sure you're alright," began Josiah.

"Yes, honestly, I'm fine now. Please, I need to know," pleaded Rebecca.

Josiah introduced Nathan Jackson. Chris joined them and they all sat with Rebecca giving her as much information as they could. Jarrod Walters' body was found four days ago. He was killed by a gunshot to the head with massive internal injuries. He had no wallet or watch on him; he was identified through fingerprints. He was severely beaten, apparently for some kind of information, and then he was killed. Jarrod had no drugs in his system. He was murdered and then dumped so he would be found. Someone was sending a message.

"I honestly don't know what Jarrod was doing here in Denver. We know he left Philadelphia rather abruptly; he declared bankruptcy and literally walked away from his business. We knew he had problems with gambling and tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't listen. My husband – Jarrod's father – died about six months ago and I couldn't locate Jarrod for the funeral. So I came here to try and find him." Rebecca gave a shuddering sigh as she finished.

Agent Sanchez said softly, "You could have saved yourself a lot of trouble by telling us this last night."

"I didn't know how Jarrod was involved with the ATF; I suppose I thought I was protecting him," Rebecca said earnestly. "I'm sorry."

Agent Larabee asked her a few questions about Shane Tobias. Naturally, she knew nothing, "But there was another man, Edward Stevens, who seemed suspicious," offered Rebecca. The agents exchanged smiles.

Agent Sanchez gave Rebecca the address and phone number for the Denver Office of the Medical Examiner to make an appointment to view Jarrod's body. She could make arrangements at that time to have his body shipped home when it was released.

Rebecca apologized for not being forthright, and asked to be kept informed on the progress in locating Jarrod's murderers. Agents Larabee and Sanchez walked Rebecca to the elevator.

"Miss Cole!" called the secretary. "Where are you staying? I don't have that information."

"The Carlson Center City," replied Rebecca as Agent Larabee growled, "You don't need that, Dorothy. We know where to find her." Then he shook his head and muttered, "Part-time Temps. Don't need a secretary this late in the evening…"

Agents Larabee and Sanchez expressed their condolences as Rebecca entered the elevator.

Josiah left a message for Dave Andrews, the Coroner, to notify him of Rebecca Cole's appointment to view Jarrod Walters' body.

To be continued…

Please note: I understand that a person can be arrested without being read his Miranda Rights. There are many technicalities that are not important to the storyline. Also in most states, a male police officer may search a female suspect; a female police officer may search a male suspect.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, when Rebecca arrived at the Denver Office of the Medical Examiner, Agent Sanchez met her in the lobby. "Thought you might need an arm to lean on," he said in his calm baritone.

"Thank you," said a genuinely touched Rebecca, "but if you're busy, I'll be alright. Honestly." She refused to admit it, even to herself, but Rebecca was grateful for his presence. She was still very uncomfortable with him, but he was so ...well...stable. Fortunately, he felt far more comfortable searching her than Rebecca felt being searched, and she was grateful Agent Sanchez had enough consideration to never mention it.

Agent Sanchez took her to the basement level, through the double doors marked, "Morgue," and introduced her to David Andrews. Dr. Andrews led her to drawer 32, opened the door, drew out the full length of the black body bag, and waited for Rebecca. She was a bit taken aback; Rebecca expected a white sheet. Rebecca swallowed hard and nodded to Dr. Andrews. She sensed Agent Sanchez moving to stand behind her. _He's afraid I'm going to faint. One episode of dizziness after an extreme shock and he expects me to fold at every upset!_

Dr. Andrews unzipped the bag exposing Jarrod's head and shoulders. Tears filled Rebecca's eyes as she stroked Jarrod's cheek. She touched his mustache; he had his mother's hair, his father could never grow a mustache that thick and dark. _His mother should never see him like this. No one should see him like this._ The deep purple bruises were livid against his death pallor. The bullet exit destroyed a third of his skull.

Josiah watched Dr. Cole. She was so tiny compared to him, but she was strong for her size, feisty, too! He liked that in a woman. He watched her caress Jarrod's face. Not many people felt comfortable touching a corpse; she must have really loved him. Josiah began to wonder about her husband...

Rebecca gave Dr. Andrews a half-smile and thanked him. Rebecca wiped her eyes and nose; she never liked crying in public. David Andrews zipped the bag and closed the drawer in a swift, easy motion. He handed Rebecca a thick legal-sized envelope containing the necessary forms, contact information, etc. He expressed his condolences and told Rebecca to complete the paperwork at her leisure. Agent Sanchez thanked Dr. Andrews and then took Rebecca's elbow and escorted her back to the lobby. Rebecca thanked him for his help, and said good bye – she was going back to Philadelphia on Friday's 10:30 a.m. flight. He shook her hand warmly and looked at her expectantly, but then he just smiled.

Josiah walked Dr. Cole to her car and watched her drive away. Damn! Why didn't he say something! Why didn't he do something! Damn! He walked to his vehicle trying to convince himself that she was geographically unsuitable anyway.

M7M7M7M7M7

On Thursday morning, Team Seven was notified that there would be a hearing at 10:00 a.m. Friday to address charges filed by Dr. Rebecca Cole. She specifically named Agents Larabee, Sanchez and Tanner, but the remainder of Team Seven was involved. The charges were filed through Jonathan Washburn; this might be the final blow. AD Travis was to submit a detailed report of the proceedings to the State Attorney General.

"That damn bitch not only screwed me over, she's going after you and Vin, Josiah! You never did know how to pick women," growled Larabee. "I can't see either of you doing anything out of line; anything happen that she could misconstrue?"

"Searched her carefully; wasn't going to risk Vin's life or mine just because she was a beautiful woman and I was reluctant to put my hands on her. She had business with an arms dealer; good chance she was armed. And I was not rough! She did get a little angry when I lifted her onto the front seat…made a point of pulling her skirt down," Josiah said contemplating his movements. "I made no comments other than directions, and no leers, sneers, or smirks. Should have let Vin search her!" He sighed inwardly, relieved that he did not ask her to dinner! That might have been construed as sexual harassment! "I met her at the Morgue when she viewed Walters' body; that wasn't harassment, was it?"

"I watched Josiah carefully both times he patted her down," Vin said emphatically, "if she says he was inappropriate, she's lying. I didn't want to search her, either, but it had to be done! Kind of thought she had more class than to associate with Washburn!"

On Friday, Team Seven was assembled in Conference Room 2 at 9:55 a.m. There was no banter, no humor, not even sarcasm; Team Seven was on the line. Orin Travis checked his watch and his secretary confirmed that she left two messages notifying Ms. Cole of the room change – one on her motel room phone and one on her cell phone. Josiah said Ms. Cole had a 10:30 a.m. flight; she probably left the matter in the hands of Jon Washburn. The other six groaned. "Now she screwed over all of us," muttered Chris.

The conference room was silent as they waited. Then, voices could be heard in the hallway on the other side of the closed door. A man and a woman were talking, quietly at first, but the woman's voice became increasingly louder.

"Mr. Washburn," exclaimed Rebecca. "How dare you! You had no right to file any charges without my permission! I never paid a retainer – not even a token retainer. I told you that I would consider it and call you if I wanted to pursue the matter. I never intended to call you!"

Jon Washburn quickly cut in, "Rebecca, I had your best interests at heart. The ATF agents treated you very badly! Agent Sanchez ran his hands over your body – he touched your breasts! Agent Larabee handed you a morgue photo of your disfigured step-son with no prior warning! Agent Tanner confiscated your personal property!"

Rebecca's voice was rising as she interrupted him with a sarcastic tone that could not be mistaken, "Well thank you for reminding me! The ATF agents at least thought I might be dangerous. You simply thought I was stupid! You have your own agenda and you are trying to use me to achieve it. I missed my flight because of this! Now I have to go in there and straighten this mess out! And I don't even LIKE Chris Larabee! You had better leave immediately before I decide to file charges against you with the Denver Legal Association!"

After the shouting stopped, Vin walked slowly to the door and opened it. Rebecca Cole stood facing the door with her eyes shut tightly; she slowly opened them when she heard Vin say, "Dr. Cole?" Vin stood smiling at her. He knew he was right about her; she was too classy for Washburn!

"Did you hear that exchange with Jon Washburn?" Rebecca asked softly. Vin thought she looked mortified – he wondered if it was from being overheard or from having to face the ATF agents.

"Every word, loud and clear; come on in Dr. Cole," Agent Tanner said pleasantly. He closed the door behind her and took a seat.

Rebecca took a deep breath as she entered a large conference room with two rectangular tables placed together to form a larger rectangle. Agents Larabee, Sanchez and Tanner sat at the far end of the table with four other men sitting behind them. The seven men looked formidable. Rebecca recognized Agent Jackson. There was also a tall man with a mustache, a very young man, and Edward Stevens!

The man at the other end of the table rose and introduced himself as ATF Assistant Director Travis. He introduced his secretary who left the messages for Rebecca earlier that morning. Mr. Travis said, "You already know Agent Larabee…"

Chris Larabee interrupted by saying, "Yeah, I'm the one you don't like." Rebecca drew in her breath and looked embarrassed.

Mr. Travis ignored Chris Larabee's remark and continued, "Agents Sanchez..."

Again, Chris Larabee interrupted, "You never said you didn't like him."

Orin Travis rolled his eyes at Chris Larabee and gave him a non-verbal warning to shut-the-hell-up before Rebecca Cole changes her mind and files the charges! Mr. Travis repeated, "Agents Sanchez, Tanner, Jackson, Wilmington, Dunne, and Standish. Each man smiled and nodded as he was introduced. The entire demeanor of the seven changed after the heated exchange they overheard.

Mr. Travis held a chair for Rebecca, and she sat down. He explained that a hearing was scheduled to examine the charges Mr. Washburn filed on Rebecca's behalf. But after listening to the "discussion" between Rebecca and Jon Washburn in the hallway – the mention of which brought sniggers, smirks and outright laughter from the seven – Mr. Travis was questioning the validity of the charges.

"But what I don't understand, Miss Cole," began Mr. Travis, "why did you sign the petition if you didn't intend to file charges?"

When Rebecca denied signing anything, Mr. Travis' secretary pulled out a copy of a typed form with Rebecca's signature at the bottom. Rebecca looked at the signature and produced her driver's license and school photo I.D., both with her signature. Someone else signed Rebecca's name to the form. The signature was definitely not hers.

Mr. Travis persisted. Agents Larabee, Sanchez and Tanner were specifically named in the charges. Agent Larabee violated her civil rights including an unlawful custodial situation, unlawful custodial interrogation, and coercion, and Agent Sanchez was accused of having inappropriate contact, using excessive force and sexual harassment. Agent Tanner was accused of participating with Agents Larabee and Sanchez in an unlawful custodial situation and sexual harassment.

Rebecca was extremely uncomfortable with Mr. Travis' questions, especially since Team Seven seemed to be thoroughly enjoying themselves. "Gentlemen," warned Mr. Travis, "this little lady is saving your bacon; show a little respect."

"Mr. Travis," said Rebecca softly, "I don't wish to dignify the charges by discussing them. I did not cooperate with the agents. I evaded their questions. If I was a dangerous person, I was treated with more consideration than was warranted. Agent Sanchez' search was humiliating," Rebecca could feel her face beginning to color, "but he was not inappropriate. Agent Larabee had no idea that Jarrod Walters was my step-son because I refused to answer his questions. I don't know why Agent Tanner was even named in the charges. I believe that is all that needs to be said."

Rebecca continued, "However, if Mr. Washburn forged my signature, it's probably not the first time he filed false information. Maybe you should investigate him. And Mr. Washburn already knew exactly what transpired without any information from me. I gave no names or details. He already knew about the questioning on two separate evenings, my complaints about being searched, and my reaction to the morgue photo. He has a source within the ATF office.

"Now if you will excuse me, I already missed one flight today. I need to call the airlines," said Rebecca as she put her cards into her purse. Mr. Travis' secretary typed a statement that no charges were filed regarding the incidents and included the names of the agents involved and the dates. The printer in the corner of the room spat out the statement. Rebecca read it carefully before signing and dating it. It was witnessed by Mr. Travis and his secretary.

AD Travis ripped a copy of Jonathan Washburn's charges into pieces among cheers from Team Seven. He announced that the hearing was cancelled, then stood and held Rebecca's chair. He thanked her for her honesty and integrity, and expressed his sorrow on the loss of her stepson. The rest of the team added their thanks and invited Rebecca to lunch – pizza -- in their break room. Even though she tried, it was impossible to refuse them, especially when Agents Wilmington and Standish poured on the charm. Rebecca was swept into the elevator, down one floor, and then down the hall to the break room.

Rebecca worked mostly with men. She was comfortable in their presence and these men were no exception. She no longer had to maintain any pretense, so Rebecca could relax and enjoy their banter. Rebecca was now thoroughly convinced that filing charges against any of them would be a grievous error in judgment. She finished her lunch, thanked them, and said good bye. There was no reason to remain in Denver.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The team remained in the break room finishing their lunches and celebrating their victory. Rebecca left to schedule a flight back to Philadelphia. Buck sat down heavily next to Josiah and said, "You just gonna let her go? I been watchin' ya, Big Guy, you're stuck on that little gal. You let her go without even tryin' and you'll be kickin' yourself for weeks!" Josiah looked at Buck, then stood and walked to the door.

"Josiah!" Chris called. "Might have been wrong about you not being able to pick women!"

"Thanks, Chris," said Josiah, "but there are still a lot of unanswered questions. Going to take things slowly." Then Josiah walked determinedly out the door.

Josiah's long strides easily caught up to Rebecca. He turned the corner just in time to see her struggling with two men on the sidewalk near the visitor's parking lot. She smashed one in the face with her elbow and kicked the second man in the groin. A third man jumped out of the van and punched her in the midriff to subdue her. As he attempted to pull Rebecca into the open side door of the van, Josiah drew his weapon and shouted. As Josiah took aim, the man shoved Rebecca to the sidewalk, and then all three men dove into the van and the driver sped off. Rebecca hit her left arm against a post as she fell.

Josiah holstered his gun as he memorized the license plate number; he ran to Rebecca and knelt beside her. He didn't need a medical degree to recognize broken ribs – they all had them at one time or another – and her arm might be broken, too.

Josiah lifted Rebecca and carried her back inside. Every time Rebecca took a breath to protest, she felt as if she was being stabbed in the left side. "Take slow, shallow breaths. Don't try to talk. You've got broken ribs. We have to make sure the kidnappers are gone, and then get you to the hospital," said Josiah calmly. When Rebecca persisted, he emphasized, "I said, don't talk!"

Josiah carried Rebecca into a security office off the lobby and put her on a sofa. He notified his team; Larabee was down immediately. "You just can't stay away from us, Rebecca!" he grinned.

Rebecca inhaled to reply and that stabbing pain thrust through her side again. Rebecca motioned for Chris to come closer. He knelt down beside her. "Screw you, Larabee," Rebecca whispered. Chris grinned as he stood and turned toward the door. Buck was in the doorway and said, "No sign of the van anywhere. The parking lot's clear. You drivin', Josiah? Nathan wants to go with you."

Nathan was just outside the door. "Why don't I drive, then you can help Dr. Cole," he suggested.

Josiah reached to lift Rebecca, but she put her hand out to stop him. "I'll walk," she whispered. Josiah and Chris exchanged looks, and then Josiah lifted her. Again Rebecca tried to protest, but all she did was cause herself more pain. "I know," whispered Rebecca, "slow, shallow breaths. Don't try to talk." Josiah smiled and nodded.

Nathan drove to the hospital; Rebecca and Josiah rode in the back seat. "How did you happen to walk out at the most opportune time?" whispered Rebecca slowly.

"I was going to invite you to dinner, or at least coffee," smiled Josiah. "Do you have any idea what they wanted from you?" he asked. Rebecca shook her head.

The ER staff and the ATF agents were well acquainted. They were relieved that none of the agents were the patients, but disappointed because that meant none of the hospital staff won the pool. They treat the agents often enough to take bets on who will be the next patient; now they also have a trifecta: the injured agent, the type of injury and the agent dragging him in!

After medical treatment, Nathan drove while Rebecca and Josiah rode in the back seat again. Josiah explained that Rebecca was under ATF protection; she was staying at Chris' ranch. The pain killers had Rebecca very subdued.

When they arrived at the ranch, Chris and Vin were already there. Vin had returned Rebecca's rental car and put her luggage in the guest room. Rebecca rested while Josiah filled the team in on the kidnap attempt and the hospital experience. Rebecca did some real damage to both men. One will be singing soprano for a few days; the other probably has a broken nose and black eyes. At the hospital, Rebecca studied the x-rays and allowed the elastic wrap around her ribs, but refused consent to a cast. She insisted on something that she could remove. She gave them an argument over the pain-killer, too. Rebecca wasn't going to be easy to keep in protective custody, but if they pick their battles carefully, they'll all survive.

Nathan told them that Rebecca fractured one of the bones in the forearm; the ends were still aligned, that's why the doctor allowed the brace instead of a cast. BUT, Rebecca needs to wear the brace for immobilization and protection. If she falls, she could cause a compound fracture requiring pins and surgery. He emphasized that Rebecca needed to wear the brace even though she will probably resist.

Josiah and Vin went back to the office. J.D. came out for the evening to take care of the horses.

Nathan woke Rebecca around six that evening. He thought she should eat something, especially if she was going to take the pain pills. Rebecca sat down at the table, but she didn't want anything to eat. She wasn't taking any of the pain medicine because her stomach was unsettled.

Chris sat next to her and said, "Let's go over the rules, Rebecca. Stay away from the windows. Never open the door to anyone. Don't go outside without one of us. Don't phone anyone and don't answer any phone. Don't use your laptop; there's a computer in the den you can use, but no emails. Any questions?"

Rebecca narrowed her eyes and asked, "Do I also need to ask permission every time I have to use the bathroom?" Chris just glared at her.

"Come on, Rebecca," said J.D., "I made you my favorite sandwich – baloney and cheese with butter and mayonnaise!"

Rebecca looked into JD's face as he held out the plate and he was so young and eager that she couldn't refuse. Somehow he reminded her of Jarrod when he was younger. "Thanks, J.D.," she whispered, "But just half."

Rebecca ate the half sandwich and tried to smile.

As the evening wore on, Rebecca became violently ill. As bad as the sandwich tasted when it went down, it was even more vile coming back up. Rebecca tried to clutch her side as pain wracked her ribs when she heaved, but the hard brace against her bruised ribs hurt even worse. After the first round of vomiting subsided, Rebecca rinsed her mouth, removed the sling and the brace, and tossed them on the bathroom floor. She was kneeling by the bowl waiting for the next round when Nathan knocked on the door. She couldn't get up and she couldn't call to him. Nathan came in and knelt beside Rebecca in the bathroom; she motioned for him to leave as she heaved again into the commode. Nathan stayed and held back her hair. When she was finished, he gave her a warm facecloth and a cup of water to rinse her mouth. Just as she began to recover, another round of gut-wrenching heaves began. Rebecca was exhausted from vomiting and spent from the pain. She crumpled onto the bathroom floor and couldn't even cry because she no longer had the strength.

Nathan said, "Rebecca, no arguments." He picked her up and carried her to the guest bedroom. He put her on the bed, slipped off her shoes and threw a blanket over her. Nathan put the wastebasket next to the bed and said, "I'll be right back."

As Nathan walked to the kitchen to get a few trashcan liners, Chris stopped him. "She sounds pretty sick," he said.

"It's not from the sandwich I made her, is it?" asked J.D.

"I think she's reacting badly to the pain killers they gave her in the hospital," Nathan said. "You remember how they hit you, Chris. She'll be okay; once it gets out of her system, she'll start to feel better."

Nathan put the liners in the wastebasket by Rebecca's bed. She had nothing left in her stomach. The dry heaves were even worse. Nathan sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her back as she leaned over the wastebasket. Finally, toward morning, she fell asleep. Nathan left Rebecca's door open so he could hear her. He slept in an upholstered chair not far from Rebecca's room.

Vin came out to the ranch early in the morning. He heard Rebecca in the shower. "How do you feel?" he asked Rebecca as she walked into the kitchen; he was concerned by the dark circles under her eyes. He already took a mug out of the cupboard for her and poured coffee.

"Thanks," said Rebecca taking the coffee. "I've been better."

Rebecca looked in the refrigerator for milk. She opened the container and sniffed it before she poured some into her coffee. Vin laughed and shook his head. She definitely was familiar with a man's refrigerator! Rebecca just watched him while she sipped her coffee. "It's good," she whispered, actually surprised.

Vin said, "Everyone says it's too strong."

"Strong is good," said Rebecca, "as long as I don't have to cut it with a knife or chew it before I swallow." Vin laughed. Then he noticed that she wasn't wearing her brace.

"Want me to wrap your ribs?" Vin asked her. Rebecca seemed hesitant, so he asked, "Where's the elastic bandage?"

Rebecca replied with a sigh, "It's on the dresser in the guest room."

Vin was only gone for a while. He returned with the elastic wrap, brace, sling, and lamb's wool. Vin had her unbutton and partially unzip her jeans, while she lifted her sweater. Rebecca stood sideways between Vin's knees as he wrapped the bandage starting at her waist. "Exhale," he said. Then he tightened the bandage a little around the broken ribs. He kept wrapping until he reached her bra. Rebecca re-zipped and buttoned her jeans. "Sit down," Vin directed as he pushed out a chair with his foot. He used the lamb's wool to pad around her wrist and fingers, and put more inside the brace along the bruise on her arm. He fastened the brace and adjusted the sling around Rebecca's neck and shoulder.

Vin lifted his cup and waited for Rebecca to do the same, toasted, and sipped his coffee. Vin liked Rebecca. She was comfortable in her own skin. The only time she startled at his touch was when she said his hands were cold. "Are you still mad at us for searching you?" he suddenly asked. Rebecca startled at the question and stared at Vin. "One of us had to do it and Josiah lost the toss."

"Let me get this straight; you and Josiah flipped a coin and the loser searched me!" Rebecca almost looked insulted! "Josiah is just so physically intimidating…from sheer size alone…then he made me feel so vulnerable! I couldn't escape from his hold if I tried! Josiah is the type who has to be in control and doesn't relinquish that control easily."

Vin smiled as he looked into her eyes. "Just wondered is all," he said as he grinned at her. "But I don't think Josiah is the one who has a problem with control…"

Rebecca drank her coffee and looked sternly at Vin over the rim of her mug.

J.D. arrived with breakfast for the house from a fast-food restaurant. Rebecca thanked him, but didn't feel up to eating, yet. The guys – Chris, Vin, Nathan and J.D. - assembled in the living room discussing weekend plans and eating breakfast. Buck, Ezra, and Josiah would be there soon.

Rebecca was in the kitchen looking for something to eat. They began to hear noises in the kitchen, getting louder by the minute – slamming, banging – finally sobbing. They looked through the doorway and saw Rebecca sitting on the kitchen floor leaning against the cupboard crying. "I don't like white bread!" she sobbed, holding her left side as the pain shot through her.

They heard a vehicle coming. It was Josiah… with several bags of groceries. He was a trained psychologist so they ushered him into the kitchen to deal with Rebecca. Josiah dropped the bags on the table and sat on the floor at Rebecca's side. He put his arm around her shoulders.

Rebecca continued to sob, "I hate… white bread; everything… is deep fried… or sugar-coated… or both; the… only greens are… jelly beans! I can't eat… another white bread sandwich. I… had to eat bologna… and cheese on white… bread with mayonnaise… and butter."

Josiah just kept crooning, "I know... mmm hmmm…that's terrible…yes…"

He waved Ezra off when he tried to enter the kitchen.

Finally Rebecca just sat quietly. She looked up at Josiah through her tears and whispered in between sobs, "You understand… that this meltdown… had nothing to do… with white bread?"

"I know," said Josiah, "want to talk about it?"

"With whom, exactly, would I be talking," asked Rebecca as she wiped her face and blew her nose.

Josiah looked puzzled. "Well, I thought, with me."

"Yes," said Rebecca, "but are you Agent Sanchez, Dr. Sanchez, or Josiah?"

"You make me sound like the Father, Son, and Holy Ghost!" exclaimed Josiah. "Which is which?"

Rebecca blew her nose again and said, "Agent Sanchez wants just the facts, ma'am. Dr. Sanchez wants to know the first time I remember having these feelings. Josiah is the man who wants to take me to dinner."

Josiah helped Rebecca to her feet. "Sit here at the table," he said, "and Josiah will make some tea." He put water on the stove to boil, took out mugs and tea bags.

Ezra walked in with a teddy bear and gave it to Rebecca. "Thank you, Ezra," she whispered, looking a little confused.

"My dear Rebecca," Ezra drawled, "You are obviously bewildered by this seemingly insignificant childish plaything." Ezra approached Rebecca and placed the teddy bear under her sling between her ribs and the brace. Rebecca's face reflected obvious relief.

"Thank you, Ezra, that's so much better!"

"You must express your appreciation to Mr. Jackson. He notified me of your plight earlier today," smiled Ezra.

Josiah placed a mug of tea in front of Rebecca, and sat across from her. Everyone disappeared again. Josiah just sipped his tea and waited. Rebecca stared into her tea as she began, "I can't remember the last time I couldn't take care of myself. But here I am, totally vulnerable, totally dependent on strangers. I can't even wrap my own broken ribs! I can't even call out for help!"

Josiah smiled, and Rebecca continued, "My entire life has been turned upside down in the last six months; I lost two men that I loved. These last few days are pushing the envelope. I was apprehended… and searched… and interrogated! I'm obviously implicated in something and I have no idea. I'm tired, and sick, and hurt, and I'm totally overwhelmed, and I feel that all I do is BITCH about it! I can't stand being around myself! I can't eat; I can't sleep; I can't think clearly! I just…"

Rebecca shook her head in bewilderment and looked at Josiah as if she was ready to begin crying again.

Josiah reached over and brushed a few tendrils of hair out of Rebecca's face. He explained that they've all "been there and done that." Yes, it will be a few weeks before she can begin any type of exercise. She has to find a sedentary activity to keep her occupied until her body heals.

As to feeling dependent and vulnerable, Rebecca already proved her worth standing up to Jonathan Washburn. And Josiah saw her fight off the two kidnappers. The entire team is already committed to doing whatever is necessary to protect Rebecca and make her as comfortable as possible simply because she deserves their respect and admiration.

When he finished, a lone tear ran down Rebecca's cheek. Josiah wiped away the tear with his thumb.

"I'm trying to make you feel better," complained Josiah.

"You are, Josiah," sniffed Rebecca, "Thank you."

"You know the pain meds they gave you in the hospital not only made you violently ill, but probably extremely emotional, as well," reminded Josiah. "We could tell you wild stories of drug-induced escapades due to pain killers, but you might lose any glimmer of respect you have for any of us! Alright, Rebecca," said Josiah as he stood, "You need to eat something so you can take different pain meds. How does a spinach-mushroom omelet with Gruyere cheese and whole-wheat toast sound?"

"It sounds like a lot of trouble," hesitated Rebecca.

"That's not what you're supposed to say," protested Josiah. "You'd better watch it or I'll have to 'deal' with you!"

"In your dreams, Sanchez, in your dreams!" whispered Rebecca. "The omelet sounds good. What can I do to help?"

"You just sit there, Rebecca," replied Josiah, "I've got it."

Chris came into the kitchen. He told Rebecca that the rest of the team left. Ezra took Rebecca's laundry to "his personal cleaner." He'll return it later today. J.D. is tracking some information. Vin is picking up some casual clothes for Rebecca. Silk and cashmere don't fit at the ranch unless they belong to Ezra. Nathan left some pain meds for Rebecca that he thought would have the fewest side effects with the best results. Nathan wanted Chris to make sure Rebecca took one of them. "You already don't like me, so I have nothing to lose!" said Chris.

"Chris, that's not funny," protested Rebecca. "Please stop. It's just that you were so damn intimidating with your paint-peeling glare…"

"Come on, Rebecca," growled Chris, "Don't get all whiney on me..."

"Screw you, Larabee," whispered Rebecca with a smirk.

Chris clapped Josiah on the shoulder and gave him a wicked grin as he strode out of the kitchen.

After breakfast, Josiah was washing dishes and cleaning up the kitchen. Chris was on the phone. It looked like a beautiful day and Rebecca needed some fresh air. She strolled out onto the front porch and inhaled the clean, country smell. No one was talking to her, watching her, rushing to help her as if she were incapable. It felt good to be alone. Rebecca picked up her cell phone and pressed her home number.

Without any warning, Chris grabbed her arm and swung her around. "What the hell do you think you're doin' out here?" he shouted. Before she could answer, he continued shouting as he dragged her back inside, "I told you the rules! Which one didn't you understand? Do you WANT to end up on a table in the morgue? 'Cuz that's what's gonna happen if you don't stop to think!" He grabbed her phone and turned it off.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chris and Josiah sat in the living room. "What the hell was she thinking, Josiah!" roared Chris. "Didn't I specifically tell her to stay in the house unless one of us was with her? And what did she do? She went outside ... alone!" Chris leaned toward the guest bedroom and bellowed, "She's lucky I don't lock her in that bedroom!" He looked back at Josiah and continued growling, "And she was callin' her house sitter! I said no phone calls!"

"Easy there, Chris," soothed Josiah, "Rebecca doesn't quite understand what's involved here. She doesn't realize how deeply Jarrod was involved in highly illegal activities. She still thinks of him as a spoiled little boy. Rebecca won't admit it, but she's been pretty much indulged herself. We make her angry because we won't let her manipulate us!"

Chris sent a 300 watt Larabee glare toward the closed bedroom door. "Josiah, if she gives us any more trouble, you're gonna have to deal with her, because if I have to, it's gonna give a whole new meaning to excessive force and coercion!"

Rebecca sat on the guest room bed seething. She wanted to be alone; how does that man expect her to be alone accompanied by an agent? Does he even comprehend the meaning of the word, "alone?" Chris Larabee certainly has a lot in common with Jonathan Washburn! That man called her several times before she even… Then Rebecca remembered the envelope!

Ezra unpacked her suitcases when he gathered her laundry. Rebecca searched through the drawers, then her suitcases. She found the overnight envelope that Sarah, her house sitter, mailed her. It was tucked in one of the side pockets of the large case. The desk clerk at the hotel gave her the envelope and the first message from Washburn at the same time. When she reached her room, the phone was ringing and it was Washburn again, trying to schedule a luncheon appointment with her. Rebecca was so distracted that the letter completely slipped her mind. It was in one of those cardboard overnight envelopes with the little pull tab that Rebecca struggled with when she had two good hands. She looked for one of the agents. Chris and Josiah were in the living room discussing something. They stopped abruptly when Rebecca entered. "Would one of you please open this for me?" asked Rebecca. "I forgot all about it."

Josiah was closer and he reached out for the envelope. He pulled the tab and handed the envelope back to Rebecca. She struggled to slip her hand inside, but she couldn't maneuver with the brace and sling, so Rebecca dumped the contents onto the coffee table. The handwriting and address stopped her cold. Chris and Josiah stared at her reaction.

"What's wrong?" asked Josiah.

"It's addressed to my husband in Jarrod's handwriting," explained Rebecca. _A letter to a dead man from a dead man!_ Suddenly she couldn't breathe; her legs couldn't support her. She sat down heavily in a chair and squeezed Ezra's teddy bear into her side. As she reached for the letter, Josiah caught her hand. Chris left the room and returned with latex gloves.

"Do you mind?" asked Chris as he held the letter up to the light. Rebecca shook her head. Chris used his pocket knife to slit the top and drew out the letter. Taped to the letter was a key. He knelt next to Rebecca and held it for her to read aloud:

_Dear Dad,_

_Sorry it's been so long, but things haven't worked out the way I hoped. Please keep this key for me. Don't tell anyone you have it and don't give it to anyone except me. If I call and ask for it, don't acknowledge it unless I say the model of your old jeep. Talk to you soon…_

_Love,_

_Jarrod_

_P.S. Give my love to Rebecca. Tell her I miss her and I'm sorry._

Rebecca looked at Chris. He said, "This might be the reason they tried to kidnap you. We'll have to trace this key; alright if I take it?" Rebecca nodded. "I need the letter, too. We'll check it for prints. Josiah, stay here with Rebecca. I'll send someone else out. Rebecca, just do what Josiah says; don't give him any trouble."

When Rebecca gave Chris one of his own glares, he said, "I know, screw you, Larabee!" Chris laughed and shook his head as he went out the door.

Josiah drew his weapon, checked it, and holstered it. He checked his cell phone and then sat on the sofa. He patted the cushion next to him. "Sit down, Rebecca," he told her. "Tell me about Jarrod. Nothing in particular, just talk about him."

Rebecca sat next to Josiah and said, "Stephen and I didn't raise Jarrod; in fact, he was fifteen when I met him. Jarrod's mother left Stephen when Jarrod was eight - for his pediatrician. She convinced Jarrod to take his step-father's name, probably to hurt Stephen. Stephen didn't fight it because he refused to give any cause to interrupt visitation or begin a custody battle.

"Jarrod's mother and grandmother indulged him. He always wanted a quick buck; that's why he began gambling. Jarrod was bright, but he wasn't the least interested in work or school. His definition of work was anything that he didn't want to do. He could spend hours on a computer or playing pool or just driving. He actually expended more energy trying to get out of work! Jarrod was never in trouble with the law - that we knew about - but he dabbled in recreational drugs. Of course, he never wanted to discuss it with his dad because Stephen didn't approve. Jarrod smoked cigarettes and the occasional cigar. He drank, mostly imported beers. He liked status symbols on beer bottles, in clothing, cars, everything. Jarrod was easily impressed with "flash," and never understood actual quality. I know it sounds catty, but Jarrod was a lot like his mother.

"Jarrod never got along with his stepfather. The longer they lived under the same roof, the worse it became. We tried to have Jarrod live with us, but he bucked the rules constantly and refused to accept the consequences. Jarrod said that he wanted to live with his mother because it was less of a hassle. We loved Jarrod, but I don't know if he ever fully understood." Josiah took her hand in his; talking about Jarrod was obviously painful.

Rebecca continued, "Jarrod never maintained a committed relationship with a woman. He began dating Therese when he was still married to Jacqueline. He divorced Jacqueline and played house with Therese, but began dating Amanda while he was living with Therese. One day he came home, told Therese he was leaving - she could keep the dog - and he moved in with Amanda! Amanda had relatives in the Denver area; she moved to Denver first. Jarrod said he wanted to be with her and there were opportunities for him, so he moved to Denver. We only met Amanda once at Christmas several years ago. We never knew her last name. She had two children; I wonder if she was still with Jarrod. I wonder if she knows he's dead?"

Rebecca looked at Josiah with such hurt that it tore at his heart. He dropped her hand and put his arm around her and pulled her to lean against him. "Why did you keep your maiden name?" he asked.

"It had nothing to do with women's lib or 'losing my identity.' It was simply easier to maintain familiarity with my students' families. They knew me as Ms. Cole before and after I was married," stated Rebecca.

"Where did you learn so much about interrogation techniques," asked Josiah.

"Josiah, I'm a high school principal," Rebecca said as if she couldn't believe the question, "I spend most of my day solving disputes between students, teachers, and parents! If I can't tell who's lying and who's telling the truth, or manipulate someone into revealing information, I can't do my job effectively." Josiah chuckled, glad he didn't have to face a principal like her when he was in school.

"You're in exceptionally good physical condition, and you know self-defense techniques. Is that part of being a principal, too?" questioned Josiah.

"I have to be comfortable leaving the school building after dark, subduing unruly students or parents, or stopping physical confrontations. Physical conditioning is a survival tool, especially with my size!" laughed Rebecca. "It's also a good release for tension, anger, and anything else unpleasant."

"Tell me anything you know about Amanda," persisted Josiah.

"Well," said Rebecca, "I don't know much. She's about my size with dark hair. She was living in New York State, just over the Pennsylvania border, when Jarrod met her. Her ex-husband was still there. Amanda's mother had a bar or restaurant of some type in Colorado, near Denver. Amanda went to live with her mother when she and Jarrod broke up. I think she wanted to get married, but Jarrod said that he'd never get married again. I don't think I would even recognize her if I saw her; I know she was younger than Jarrod, but I don't know her age."

"Why did Jarrod say he was sorry in his letter?" asked Josiah.

"Jarrod came to see me at school. He said that he needed money for gas; he was driving to Denver. I didn't have much cash on me and I was tied up in meetings all day. I gave him every dollar I had. He thought I was angry because he was leaving. He said some nasty things. I tried to explain that I don't keep credit cards, checkbooks or cash at school. Why tempt the kids? It was a very uncomfortable scene. I never told Stephen."

Josiah sat quietly with his arm still around Rebecca. He was beginning to get a clearer picture of Jarrod Walters, definitely more mercenary than Rebecca allowed herself to believe. He was also developing a fondness for Rebecca. He had to put that out of his mind; there was work to do!

Josiah startled and checked his cell. "Buck's here."

Buck parked his truck in the barn next to Josiah's Suburban and walked to the house. Josiah went to the back door and verified before he unlocked it for Buck.

Buck entered in his own inimitable way – joking with Josiah and flirting with Rebecca, maybe not quite in that order. He went over to the bookshelf and picked up a CD player; he handed it to Rebecca. "Listen to some music, little darlin'," he told her, "I gotta talk to the big guy."

Rebecca put the buds in her ears, leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She could take a hint.

"So hey, Big Guy, how's it goin' with Rebecca?" Buck asked as they walked into the kitchen.

Josiah scowled, "Buck, she's in the next room! And I hope you realize that we've been alone together for a total of 45 minutes. And during those 45 minutes I was constructing a profile of Jarrod Walters!"

"All work and no play, Pard!" laughed Buck. "Anyway, we traced the key to a locker at Union Station. Chris and Vin are on their way over to check the contents of the locker. The only prints on the letter were Jarrod's. The envelope was another story..."

Buck's account was interrupted by the sound of breaking glass. Josiah and Buck drew their weapons and turned to the sound, one on either side of the doorway. Two men were rushing into the living room. One grabbed Rebecca while the other ran into the kitchen, face first into Josiah's fist. He hit the floor hard with his gun clattering into the kitchen to be retrieved by Buck. The man who grabbed Rebecca was backing her out the front door with his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. He aimed his gun at Rebecca, then at Josiah and Buck in the kitchen doorway, then back at Rebecca.

"Put it down, Pard," warned Buck, while he kept his gun trained on the kidnapper's forehead.

"Just listen to him," warned Josiah, keeping his gun aimed right between the eyes. "Let her go."

The kidnapper was pulling Rebecca backward through the door. He backed her onto the porch and when he aimed his gun at Josiah, Buck squeezed the trigger. The kidnapper went down and Josiah ran to catch Rebecca.

"See, it pays to be short! You make a lousy shield," joked Buck.

Josiah hastily stepped between Rebecca and Buck. Rebecca's eyes raged! "Did you see what he did?" she asked through clenched teeth. "He shot right over my head! Where did I put Jon Washburn's phone number?" Rebecca growled as she strode into the house, wiping the man's blood off her face.

Josiah and Buck grinned. They followed her in and restrained the unconscious kidnapper.

Buck was on the phone with Chris. Josiah sent Rebecca into the bathroom to shower and change her clothes.

It wasn't long before the rest of the seven arrived. There was a body on Chris' front porch, a broken window on his front door, and a man in handcuffs with zip straps around his ankles on the sofa.

"Guess I forgot to tell the kids to play nice before I left," said Chris dryly.

ATF agents from what used to be called Internal Affairs interviewed Josiah, Buck, and Rebecca. They bagged the body, arrested the other kidnapper, and the Haz-Mat Unit cleaned up the blood. Chris learned that the kidnappers saw the vehicles leave and thought Rebecca was alone. They were told where to find her, but didn't know (or wouldn't say) how she was located. The surviving kidnapper was taken into custody, but wouldn't say who hired him. Chris figured it would just be a matter of time before he talked to cut a deal.

Josiah repaired the broken window.

Ezra returned Rebecca's clean laundry and refused to accept any payment for it. "Sorting through your lingerie, not to mention your cashmere sweaters, was a truly spiritual experience," mused Ezra.

Vin gave Rebecca a bag of clothes from The Second Hand Store. He said, "The jeans are pretty small; I think they'll fit, might even be a bit tight."

Immediately there were comments and whistles. Josiah shook his head as he said, "Glad that sexual harassment seminar made an impression!"

Vin continued, "The sweaters are a little over-sized to fit easily over your brace."

"They won't cover the tight jeans though, will they?" asked Buck apprehensively.

"Saw the little lady in action, Buck," said Josiah, "You watch those tight jeans and she'll make sure you need a brace on one of your precious body parts!"

Moans and groans from the others.

J.D. brought pizza and salad for dinner. He even ordered three different kinds of salad dressings and half a vegetable pizza so Rebecca would have some dinner choices.

They sat in the living room eating and drinking soft drinks while the seven engaged in their usual wit.

"Yeah," said Buck, "that guy came rushing into the kitchen like he was heading to the frig for a cold one and 'Siah just put up his fist. WHAM! He went down for the count!"

J.D. smirked at Nathan as he said, "You two were in the kitchen and Rebecca was in the living room alone? Sounds to me like you were the ones headin' for a cold one!"

"Don't make me come over there and hurt you, J.D.!" threatened Buck.

Nathan kept trying to convince Rebecca to take something stronger than acetaminophen for her pain. "If you want to spend the night with me in the bathroom again, just say so, Nathan!" barked Rebecca a little louder than she intended. Everyone just happened to stop talking as she said it, and laughter erupted.

Chris looked over at Rebecca. She looked exhausted. "Okay, Rebecca," he ordered, "time for bed. We have work to do and I want to make sure I know where you are and what you're doin'. I already have your cell and laptop. Go to sleep!"

Rebecca tossed her paper plate, rinsed her glass, and said good night. Chris called after her, "Rebecca, just go to sleep and try to stay out of trouble. Don't even use the hairdryer; your hair will dry by mornin' on its own!"

Rebecca turned, narrowed her eyes and looked at Chris. She began to speak, and as if on cue, all eight people said in unison, "Screw you, Larabee!" Laughter exploded again and Rebecca just walked away in disbelief. _These men are insane._

Nathan chased after her with pain pills and water. "No arguments, or I'll let Josiah deal with you," threatened Nathan with a smile.

Rebecca had no fight left in her. She swallowed the pills. "Thanks, Nathan, I think," said Rebecca. "Good night."

As Rebecca closed the door behind her, the seven got down to business.

Chris walked out to the back porch and returned with a box of latex gloves and a military duffle bag. He explained that the key opened a luggage locker at Union Station. The duffel bag had Jarrod Walters' name on it. Chris removed the contents and passed them around: six cartons of cigarettes, ten thousand dollars, an ounce of cocaine, a semi-automatic assault rifle, an Uzi, and a ledger. The cigarettes had South Carolina tax stamps. The bills were well-worn in various denominations. The cocaine was in a typical distribution bag. The weapons had serial numbers filed off; they were similar to the weapons recently turning up in the hands of Denver gangs. The ledger was the most interesting. Chris and Josiah agreed that it looked like the same writing as the letter Rebecca received from Jarrod. The ledger listed times, dates, places, and names. Jarrod drove all over the U.S. and Mexico transporting weapons and drugs for Tyler Lance. The ATF and FBI had been trying to nail Lance for months, but witnesses disappeared or died mysteriously or refused to talk. This might be the break they needed.

They decided the course of action from ballistics to handwriting analysis. Walters must have told his interrogators about the locker key. Walters mailed the key to his father. How did they tie Rebecca to Walters? The seven decided that Rebecca didn't need to know the details. When she asked, and they knew she would, the answer was simply, "We can't discuss it at this time. Talk to Larabee."

"Shit," said Buck, "She doesn't like you anyway!"

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The seven worked late into the night. "Might as well sleep here," suggested Larabee. They stayed overnight at the ranch before, but this time, they were one bed short because of Rebecca. Chris and Vin doubled-up in the main bedroom. Ezra slept on the sofa and Nathan on the recliner in the den. Josiah insisted that Buck take the sofa bed with J.D. and he would make-do with the ottoman pull-out in the living room. Josiah was broad and took up a good portion of the bed; he slept fitfully when he tried desperately to stay on his own side. It was bad enough that he was accused of snoring like a drunken sailor! Buck looked toward the guest bedroom with a grin.

"Don't say it, Buck," insisted Josiah. "Just don't say it. This ottoman is fine as long as I don't roll over. Don't say it!"

J.D. and Buck exchanged grins, and Josiah turned off the light.

On Sunday morning, Rebecca walked through the living room on her way to the bathroom and was surprised to find the sleeping agents. Chris was right – her hair dried on its own overnight, but now it was frizzy and unmanageable. She showered without washing her hair again – the hair dryer was noisy and it hurt to use the brush. She dressed in jeans and a sweater that Vin brought, tied her hair back and followed the aroma of brewing coffee.

"Good morning," Rebecca whispered. "Thanks for the clothes. I'm too short for low-riders; these are perfect!"

Vin looked her up and down, then smiled. It made Rebecca a little uncomfortable when he scrutinized her so openly. "Buck will be happy," he grinned. "Coffee's almost ready."

"I need to call my house sitter," said Rebecca. "She needs to know that I'm not on my way home yet, unless that key gave you some information…"

"Can't discuss it with you, Rebecca," Vin interrupted, "You'll have to talk to Larabee."

Vin pulled two mugs out of the cupboard and milk from the frig for Rebecca. He looked at her as he removed the top and made a point of sniffing the contents. They both laughed. Vin poured a little milk into one mug, and then filled it with coffee for Rebecca; he poured a mug of coffee for himself.

"Want me to wrap your ribs?" he asked her.

"Not just yet. I understand you can't talk about an open case," Rebecca persisted, "but I just need to know…"

Vin interrupted her again. "You give me any trouble and I'll let Josiah deal with you."

"Why does everyone threaten me with Josiah?" asked Rebecca sounding completely exasperated. "I mean, what can he possibly do?"

"You don't want to find out," said a deep voice directly behind her. She grabbed her ribs as she startled.

Vin went to the guest room to get the wrap and brace. When he returned, Rebecca unbuttoned and unzipped a couple of inches so Vin could start the wrap. Josiah poured his coffee and tried not to stare. It was difficult to avert his eyes when Rebecca revealed a bare midriff and the jeans outlined a shapely backside. Josiah winced when he saw the deep purple bruises on her ribs. Vin turned her around between his knees so that she couldn't see Josiah admiring her. When Vin finished, she buttoned, zipped, and sat down. Vin and Josiah looked at each other, then at Rebecca. She heaved a sigh and offered her arm to Vin for the hated plastic aperture. After he finished the brace, he tucked Ezra's teddy bear under the sling and the three of them sat quietly at the table sipping coffee.

"Nice choice of jeans, Vin," said Josiah.

"Thought you'd like'em," said Vin.

Rebecca just rolled her eyes.

Josiah emptied the coffee pot into a carafe, and started another pot. One by one, the others made their way into the kitchen.

Buck sat down and said, "Get some coffee for me, would you darlin'?"

He smiled appreciatively as he looked at the back of Rebecca's jeans. He nodded at Vin and wriggled his eyebrows at Rebecca's rear. She turned and held the cup of hot coffee in a threatening manner. "You keep staring, and you'll have hot coffee on one of your precious body parts!"

"Rebecca, just behave yourself, or Josiah will have to deal with you!" said Chris from the doorway.

"Enough, already!" cried Rebecca. "Chris, I need to call my house sitter again today. May I please just use my cell?"

"Always liked that about a teacher," said Chris, "knows how to ask a question. Give her a few hours to wake up and J.D. will get you a secure line."

Josiah made pancakes and sausage for breakfast, with fruit for Rebecca. J.D. and Buck did the dishes. Chris and Vin took care of the horses. Nathan made sure Rebecca took more pain meds, and Ezra did her hair and makeup.

As he led Rebecca into the bathroom, Ezra explained, "Nothing enhances a woman's disposition like a little indulgence. Just relax and place yourself in my capable hands."

Buck rinsed the dishes as J.D. loaded them into the dishwasher. "Buck," J.D. said thinking aloud, "why does Chris antagonize Rebecca like he does? Is it because she got the best of him during the first interrogation? She's really had a rough time of it; it seems like he would cut her some slack."

Buck smiled and shook his head. "Chris and Rebecca have a love/hate relationship – Chris just loves it when Rebecca hates him! Actually, J.D., Rebecca's right on the edge. I saw the look on her face when that guy held a gun to her head yesterday. I tried to do what Chris does so easily – I made her mad! If she's angry at one of us, she doesn't think about bein' scared, and she has every right to be scared out of her mind! She's had two kidnap attempts in about as many days. She's got to be wondering if her luck will hold. I'll bet yesterday was the first time that she had to wash somebody's blood and brains out of her hair!" J.D. nodded his understanding.

Ezra washed Rebecca's hair and conditioned it to tame the frizz, dried it, and plaited it into a loose French braid with tendrils around her face and neck. He applied a hint of makeup to improve her coloring and emphasize her eyes and lips.

"Where did you learn about hair and makeup?" asked Rebecca studying herself in the mirror. "You are amazing!"

"My dear Rebecca," replied Ezra, "I coiffed the most prestigious residents in Denver during a six week undercover assignment in a prominent salon under the guise of Mr. Andre."

"Thank you, Ezra," said a very impressed Rebecca.

J.D. called her to set up the line for her phone call.

J.D. monitored for traces while Rebecca talked to Sarah. Sarah was extremely upset; she called the hotel and learned that Rebecca checked out, but she couldn't locate her! Someone named Amanda called Stephen last evening. Sarah didn't know if she should tell Amanda that he was deceased. She didn't know Amanda, but thought the information should come from a family member. Amanda left a phone number and said Stephen had to call her at two o'clock this afternoon Mountain Time. It was extremely important – life and death important! Sarah gave Rebecca the phone number and agreed to stay at Rebecca's house for as long as Rebecca needed her. Rebecca thanked Sarah and gave her the ATF phone number, just in case. When Rebecca ended the call, she scribbled the phone number on a piece of paper so she wouldn't forget it.

J.D. called Chris into the room and repeated Rebecca's side of the conversation. She would have smacked him, but it would have hurt her more than him! Chris asked Rebecca for the number. She stared at him trying to decide. He held out his hand and said, "Rebecca, do you trust us?" _Damn, what a question!_ Rebecca handed the phone number to Chris. He immediately handed it to J.D. without taking his eyes off Rebecca and said to him, "Get this address."

"Rebecca," said Chris slowly, "I need the password - just in case – the model of your husband's old jeep?"

After a slight hesitation, Rebecca said, "Landcruiser." Then she remembered her first meeting with the paint-peeling glare. "Chris, please don't scare her. Sarah said Amanda sounded terrified." Chris looked at the ceiling and groaned.

J.D. handed Chris the address. "Josiah, Nathan, Buck, you three stay here. Everybody else, come with me," roared Chris. "I'll call if we get anything." Chris, J.D., Ezra, and Vin went tearing out the door. Chris had the duffel bag.

Rebecca began pacing. Nathan and Buck gave Josiah pleading looks. "Okay," Josiah said, "I'll deal with it!" Josiah sat on the sofa. "Rebecca," called Josiah, "sit here with me."

"I can't," said Rebecca. "I have to pace. The pain meds make me drowsy and I don't want to miss Chris' phone call."

Nathan immediately said, "We'll wake you, Rebecca."

"I promise," said Buck.

Josiah said simply, "Rebecca, sit!"

"I'm not a dog, Josiah," grumbled Rebecca. "I don't respond well to commands, orders or threats."

"Now that's a surprise," began Buck, but he was stopped by glares from Nathan and Josiah.

Josiah arranged a couple of throw pillows at one end of the sofa, and he sat at the other end. He motioned for Rebecca to stretch out. She kicked off her shoes and lay down. The three watched her with smiles. None of them could sleep on the sofa without hanging off at least one end. Rebecca's feet barely touched Josiah!

M7M7M7M7M7

The call to Rebecca's home was placed from a pay phone in a low-rent section of Denver. Chris and Vin sat in Chris' truck watching the phone from a vantage point down the block. J.D. and Ezra took up positions a half block above and below the phone.

A slight, dark-haired young woman approached the phone at 1:50 pm MT. She paced nervously as she continually checked her wrist watch. Ezra approached at 1:57 and asked, "May I make use of the telephone? It appears that my cell phone requires a charge."

"No!" startled the woman. "I mean, I'm expecting a very important call in just a couple of minutes," she explained as she placed her hand on the receiver. "Please!" she implored.

"You may put yourself at ease, Ms. Amanda, we are ATF agents. We are taking you into custody. Is there anyone else who needs our protection?" asked Ezra as the others converged on the phone kiosk. Amanda looked relieved that it was finally over and shook her head as she said, "When they killed Jarrod, I sent my mother and children to my ex-husband in New York. I'm so scared!" she said as tears filled her eyes.

M7M7M7M7M7

Rebecca slept soundly for several hours before Vin called. Buck roused her gently, but she still woke with a start.

Amanda Wilson was at the Federal Office Building in ATF custody. "She's fillin' Chris in on all the sordid details about Tyler Lance and Jarrod Walters," said Buck jovially. More glares from Josiah and Nathan shut him up again!

Rebecca was silent during the drive into Denver. As they sat in the bull pen, Chris walked past and called them into his office.

Amanda gave him the entire story. She and Jarrod lived together. She worked for her mother in the tavern and Jarrod sometimes tended bar. He liked to gamble and lost a considerable sum. Tyler Lance bought Jarrod's markers and let him work off the debt. Sometimes Jarrod transported guns, sometimes drugs. While he was transporting for Lance, Jarrod discovered he could often make a few thousand dollars on the side if he picked up cigarettes in places like South Carolina where the tax was low, then sold them in states where the tax was higher, like Colorado or Connecticut. He also kept a ledger as an insurance policy. Jarrod thought he would be safe if he had some information to use as blackmail. It backfired. Lance had Jarrod killed after he was beaten into revealing the location of the ledger. Jarrod had a key on him, but it opened an empty locker. He never told them that he mailed the key to his father. That's when they went after Amanda. She was afraid for her mother and children. She rode with Jarrod on some of his runs. She saw him with Lance. She's the witness that will put Lance in prison for life, or even get him the death penalty.

"But Amanda's scared. And she wants to see Jarrod's body," sighed Chris.

Rebecca walked into the break room. "Amanda, I'm Rebecca, Jarrod's stepmother. I'm so sorry about Jarrod." Rebecca moved to sit next to Amanda, but before she could, Amanda stood up and wrapped her arms around Rebecca. She sobbed on Rebecca's shoulder. All Rebecca could do was to hold her and try to comfort her.

Josiah brought over a box of tissues; Rebecca grabbed a few and handed them to Amanda. Amanda wiped her eyes and blew her nose several times. She piled the tissues on the table. "Did you see him?" asked Amanda. "Did you see Jarrod?"

"Yes," said Rebecca.

"I want to see him," insisted Amanda.

Rebecca looked at her and tears began filling Rebecca's eyes. "No, you really don't want to see him," said Rebecca. Amanda tried to protest, but Rebecca stated adamantly, "Amanda, he was beaten and shot in the head! Remember him the way you saw him last. I wish I could," Rebecca said as her voice broke. "Believe me, it's best."

Josiah watched Rebecca from the back of the room. He was impressed with her compassion and kindness toward this woman who was virtually a stranger. He didn't know how he was going to manage to see Rebecca again. With his work schedule, Pennsylvania might as well be on the moon! Josiah grew quite fond of Rebecca during the last week. She had a few bouts of tears, but not the hysterics typical of others who endured similar situations. Rebecca held up well and even maintained a sense of humor.

"You'll see her again, Big Guy," reassured Buck when Josiah left the break room. "We'll have her extradited for consorting with suspicious characters in Denver, or something!" They both chuckled at that one.

Once Amanda agreed to testify, Rebecca's kidnapper was easy to coerce into revealing everything he knew. He implicated Dorothy, the temp, and Jon Washburn. Lance paid them well for any information they could glean about Jarrod's father; they connected Walters to Rebecca for Lance. Washburn was going to be paid extra if he could get the team disbanded.

Rebecca stayed at the ranch under ATF protection for another week. She became more withdrawn as the week was coming to an end.

"Want to talk about it?" asked Chris one evening in the barn. Rebecca was sitting on a stack of hay bales while Chris was cleaning stalls.

"I didn't think you were much for talking," said Rebecca, "or even listening!"

"Not me," growled Chris, "Josiah's coming out a little later. You can talk to him!"

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Rebecca softly. Chris looked at her hard. Before he could say anything, Rebecca said, "Please! Don't push it. It's just not a good idea."

Chris walked over and took Rebecca's arm, and then she heard the vehicle, too. Josiah, Vin, Buck Nathan, Ezra and J.D. all piled out of the old Suburban. They were armed with pizza and beer.

Nothing puts a buzz on faster than alcohol and pain pills, but it's exactly what Rebecca needed, and the others seemed to realize it. They saw the withdrawal, the disappearance of the lighthearted humor that always seemed to characterize Rebecca, the weight loss, and it worried them. She hadn't threatened harm to Buck's precious body parts in days, nor said, "Screw you, Larabee!" even though Chris was merciless.

Naturally Josiah was most concerned; he was falling in love with this woman. He maneuvered her onto the porch and tossed a blanket around her to ward off the September nighttime chill. He explained that the case was wrapped up; that Rebecca was free to return to Pennsylvania with Jarrod's body. Amanda will probably just get probation for her part in illegal transport in exchange for her testimony against Tyler Lance. The kidnappers hired by Lance will get serious jail time. Jon Washburn will get jail time and be disbarred; Dorothy will get the same deal as Amanda, and that temp agency will no longer place secretaries in the Federal Building.

Then Josiah put his hands on Rebecca's shoulders and turned her to face him. He took a deep breath before he continued; for some reason, this made Rebecca begin to tremble. Josiah told Rebecca that he wanted to see her again. If she didn't have plans for Thanksgiving, the seven usually worked the day at The Center, a homeless shelter, serving Thanksgiving dinner, then watched the taped Thanksgiving Day football game on Friday with scrounged-up turkey for sandwiches. He would like nothing better than to share it with her. Josiah suddenly grimaced as he heard how ridiculous his invitation sounded! "What I mean…" he began…

"How can I refuse an enthralling invitation like that? Josiah, I would be happy to spend Thanksgiving with you! Maybe I'll even cook a turkey with some of the sides for game day. I'm on leave until the middle of January," said Rebecca as she smiled. "I should be completely healed by Thanksgiving and then we'll see how well you 'deal' with me!" Josiah leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. He wanted to take her in his arms, but her broken ribs prevented it. He won't have to worry about being so gentle the next time.

Inside, Buck was bouncing around, checking the window, trying to watch their movements on the porch. "Sit down, Buck," growled Chris. "I've got the feelin' we're goin' to see a lot more of Rebecca Cole. Only she's goin' to be a helluva lot more trouble the next time!"

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

I changed the name of the .380 in case I made any errors reporting its size, but it really is tiny and light!

Chapter 6

The Denver airport was crowded on the Saturday before Thanksgiving. Rebecca gazed out the large glass airport windows waiting for her ride. She walked out briskly as the battered old Jeep pulled up, tossed her cases in the back and climbed in. She kissed the long haired, slim driver on the cheek as he pulled away.

"Good to see ya, Becca," he told her as he smiled, but I don't like doin' this behind Josiah's back."

"Vin, with any luck, he'll never know," argued Rebecca. "Let's not talk about Josiah. I have 24 hours to spend with you. Let's drop my things off at your place and make the most of our time together!"

Vin pulled into a parking place, turned off the ignition and turned sideways to face his passenger. "You sure 'bout this, Rebecca? It's goin' to be hard to keep this from Chris. If he finds out, reckon it's my hide! Hell, it's your hide, too!"

"If anyone finds out, just tell the truth; it was my idea. I called you. You just couldn't say, 'No!' Wait 'til you see the sexy little thing I packed…" Rebecca looked at him with a smile on her lips and a wicked gleam in her eye. Vin shook his head, smiled at her sheepishly and drove to his apartment to drop off her suitcase.

M7 M7 M7 M7

Sunday afternoon, twenty-four hours later, a dark blue battered Jeep dropped Rebecca off at the airport. She made a mental note to buy Vin a new black T shirt to replace the one she ripped in her enthusiasm! Rebecca claimed her suitcases from the luggage locker, organized the cases into one easily moveable rolling stack, and picked up her rental car. This time she reserved an all-wheel drive SUV. She set the GPS for Josiah's address and was on her way.

Josiah paced. Why was he so nervous? They talked regularly and e-mailed daily; never had so much to say to a woman before! He had a difficult time not telling her about the death threats. He was concerned about her safety even more than his own, that's why he had the alarm system installed in his house.

Josiah continued to pace. Chris' words kept echoing in his mind, "You never could pick women!" Josiah knew Rebecca would never fly out to Denver if she wasn't sure she wanted to spend time with him. Why was he so nervous?

The phone rang; Rebecca just turned onto Stone Hedge Drive. She would arrive in a matter of minutes. She sounded excited.

The garage door opened as Rebecca entered the driveway. She pulled into the spacious garage and smiled at Josiah. He opened her door and kissed her hastily on the lips before removing her luggage from the back of the SUV. He led her into the house, placed her suitcases on the floor, and hung her coat in the main closet. "Want the tour of the first floor," he asked, "Then I'll take your luggage upstairs when we tour the second floor?"

Rebecca looked into Josiah's face; he was as nervous as she! Without saying a word, Rebecca took his hand and drew him to the staircase. She stood on the bottom step and pulled Josiah forward until his toes touched the base of the steps. Rebecca put her arms around Josiah's neck. As she leaned forward, she said, "I've been wanting to do this for a very long time; I'm not going to worry about appearances, and I'm not going to give myself the chance to change my mind!" She abruptly halted and backed up a step. She lifted her sweater to reveal her ribcage on her left side. "No bruises there," Rebecca said quickly, "and no bruises here, either," she said pushing up her left sleeve. Then Rebecca stepped down, returned her arms around Josiah's neck, leaned forward and kissed him full on the mouth. His arms encircled her as he returned the kiss.

"I need the short version of the tour before I change and we leave for the ranch," Rebecca reminded him. "I know six men who will be positively ruthless if we're late!" Then she added, "Just remember where we left off."

Josiah led her through the house by rote; he showed it often enough. He could not take his mind or his eyes off this beautiful woman. She always had the knack for getting to the point; he admired that in her. Josiah put Rebecca's suitcases in the guestroom. He always seemed to dive in head first before he checked the water for rocks or obstacles. They could discuss sleeping arrangements later.

Rebecca unpacked and showered while Josiah waited downstairs. He almost wished he didn't have to share her with the other six today, but he knew they were having the dinner in her honor. And Rebecca was right. If she and Josiah were late in arriving, there would be constant joking about what could have caused their delay. It would be even worse if they didn't show up at all! Josiah was lost in thought when Rebecca entered the kitchen. She looked lovely in a dark green sweater that enhanced her eyes and jeans that would bring a smile to Buck's face.

Unfortunately, Rebecca and Josiah were the last to arrive. The six met them on the front porch. There were hugs and kisses all around for Rebecca, even from normally aloof Vin, which surprised Josiah. Rebecca mistakenly said that Josiah's house tour took a little longer than planned. The guys jumped right on it.

"Is that what they're calling it now," asked Chris, "A tour?"

Buck quickly added, "Luckily, Josiah only has two finished bedrooms, or 'the tour' would have taken a lot longer."

"Now stop it, all of you," reprimanded Nathan, "Josiah was just making sure that all those breaks and bruises were healed!"

"My dear Rebecca," drawled Ezra, "I must apologize for these cretins. They are merely jealous of the wondrous deed occurring between two consenting adults."

Chris cooked steaks, potatoes, and corn on the grill outside, even though it was too cold to eat out. The meal was excellent and the company entertaining.

When Chris mentioned tossing the left-over grilled steak, Rebecca almost choked! "Philly cheese-steak sandwiches!" she cried. Blank stares. "With fried mushrooms and onions?" More blank stares.

Seven men sat staring at Rebecca. Finally Chris spoke, "Can she cook, Josiah?"

"How the hell should I know, she just got here!" Josiah complained.

Buck added, "Remember they had to 'tour!'

"Probably a couple times," threw in Nathan.

"Sheer jealousy," assured Ezra.

"If you have time for lunch tomorrow, I will make my version of Philadelphia cheese-steak sandwiches with sautéed onions and mushrooms," promised Rebecca. "Then tell me honestly what you think." The seven men wholeheartedly agreed to give their candid opinions. They all began clearing dishes anticipating dessert.

As Rebecca left the room, Chris asked Josiah to reconsider going back to the house until the source of the threats could be apprehended. Josiah and Rebecca could stay in the guest bedroom…or guest bedroom and den… or whatever…

"Thanks, Chris," said Josiah, "but we're perfectly safe with the alarm system, and we don't even know that the threats are serious. I'm taking precautions."

"In more ways than one, I hope," Chris smirked. Josiah rolled his eyes at him and didn't look amused.

Rebecca was carrying dishes into the kitchen when Vin stopped her. "You left these earrings in my bathroom," he said as he handed them to her.

"Thanks, Vin, I'm sorry. I caught the brush on one when I was drying my hair. I just forgot to pick them back up." Rebecca stopped talking abruptly when Chris carried a handful of glasses to the sink. Chris looked at them strangely, but didn't say anything. Rebecca recognized that she and Chris were going to come to blows sooner or later. Vin couldn't hide much from Chris.

J.D. met Rebecca as she exited the kitchen. "Josiah said you just got here, then you didn't go to Mass this morning at St. Joe's?" puzzled J.D.

"Hey, J.D.," called Vin as he came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, "help me get a few more beers." Vin propelled J.D. into the kitchen as he threw a warning glance at Rebecca.

Before long, Josiah and Rebecca bid good night and started down the road. They laughed about the evening and Josiah questioned Rebecca about the sandwiches. He knew they were going to take bets on whether or not Rebecca could cook. Josiah wanted to know how to place his bet! "If I'm going to cook a turkey for Friday's sandwiches, you better pray that I can cook," reminded Rebecca.

Josiah parked the Suburban in the garage and they went inside. Josiah put their jackets in the closet and Rebecca put the steaks in the refrigerator. Then she waited for him on the bottom step. Josiah turned off the first floor lights, turned on the alarm system, and joined Rebecca at the staircase. He arranged her arms around his neck; he placed his arms carefully around her waist and hips, then he kissed her. As their kiss deepened, Josiah's hand slid to her rear and he pulled Rebecca into him. Josiah ended the kiss far sooner than Rebecca would have preferred. He wanted to be certain that Rebecca was ready to make love; they could stay downstairs and have wine, or just go to their respective rooms. Josiah was not going to pressure her in any way. "Josiah," began Rebecca, "There are six men in your office who will be positively obnoxious tomorrow. Don't you think we should at least do something to deserve it?"

Suddenly Rebecca saw a wicked glint in Josiah's eyes. Before she could react, he threw her over his shoulder and carried her up the stairs to his room. They both laughed at the silliness. Josiah dropped her on the bed and flopped down next to her. They kissed long and hard as their hands roamed over each other. They made love. Josiah was a considerate lover; he was gentle, but passionate. Rebecca gathered her clothes from the floor as she headed to the guest bath to shower and change into sleepwear, while Josiah used his master bath. When they reconvened in Josiah's bed, they shifted positions several times until they were both comfortable, made sure the alarm was set 15 minutes early, and drifted off to sleep.

M7 M7 M7 M7

Rebecca made breakfast while Josiah showered and shaved. Rebecca needed to shop for a few things for the sandwiches. Josiah would call her if lunch was possible. He had to be at his desk on time - oh what the hell, the guys would be impossible, no matter what he did! He sat down and enjoyed a second mug of coffee.

M 7 M7 M7 M7

Rebecca carried the Styrofoam cooler down the hall of the eleventh floor toward the break room. Security had a field day checking the contents. They practically demanded a taste – for security reasons, of course. Rebecca felt like the Pied Piper as seven ATF agents assembled in a line following her to the break room. "It's going to take me about 10 minutes," explained Rebecca, "Stay out of my way!"

Rebecca removed the sandwiches from under the broiler, cut them in half, and distributed them. No one said a word; all seven just ate in silence. Thinly sliced steak fried with mushrooms and onions piled on a lightly toasted whole-wheat sub roll with mild cheddar cheese melted on top. Rebecca couldn't take it any longer and said, "Well?"

"My dear Rebecca, this is the nectar of the gods."

"I'll grill extra steaks just for these sandwiches!"

"Rebecca, will you marry me?"

"If you marry him, will you adopt me?"

"How're you at cookies?"

"They're more nutritious than cold-cuts, and taste better, too!"

"I'm going to gain weight with you around; I'd better start working out more!"

Rebecca dropped off a package at Vin's desk, cleaned up the break room and went back to Josiah's.

Nathan saw her place the package on Vin's desk, but thought nothing of it until Vin tossed the wrapping into the trash and took the shirt into Chris' office. "Had to replace the shirt you loaned me, ripped it…" was all Nathan heard as Vin closed the door behind him.

M7M7M7M7M7

The seven lounged in Chris' office after lunch. "I'd feel better if you two stayed at the ranch 'til we found out who's makin' the threats on your life," Chris said again directly to Josiah.

"Rebecca and I need some privacy, besides, I just had the new alarm system installed," Josiah insisted. "We'll be fine." Josiah ignored the smirks and snickers when he said, "privacy." Chris just gave the infamous Larabee glare until he had silence.

"I still want you to talk to all your street contacts. Someone has to know something," grumbled Larabee. He hated it when they didn't take him seriously! "Now!" The agents all rose and scattered.

Buck and J.D. questioned the ladies on the strip. They tended to overhear a great deal while they worked. Nathan and Josiah talked to all of their snitches; they wanted to know about any retaliatory activities, talk or complaints. Ezra and Vin made the rounds of the hotels looking for strangers with ties to any criminal element. It was late Monday evening when the seven assembled at Buck and J.D.'s to compile their information. Chris had a stack of folders pulled – all criminals or their family members with a grudge against Josiah.

Josiah slipped into the kitchen and called Rebecca on his cell. "Sorry about this. I'll make it up to you, I promise. Don't wait up for me. Do you remember the code to set the alarm?"

"Yes, I'll set the alarm, don't worry, and I understand that it's your job. Of course, if it will make you feel better, I'll gladly let you make it up to me. I'll even offer some suggestions," Rebecca whispered provocatively.

"Want to give me some hints?" Josiah asked sensuously. Chris cleared his throat loudly behind Josiah. "Sorry, Becca, gotta go. See you when I can," Josiah muttered into the phone and closed it.

Chris divided the folders and everyone searched for "possibles" – men on parole, relatives of men Josiah arrested, anyone who made threats against his life, etc. They found several good leads. The seven would catch a few hours sleep at Buck and J.D.'s, then locate and interview the suspects. They all kept a change of clothing in their gym lockers in the Federal Office Building basement.

Rebecca was sitting in the kitchen with a mug of coffee on Tuesday morning when Josiah called. Again, he was very apologetic. Their case was going nowhere and he'll make it up to her. Please forgive him. Rebecca had grocery shopping to do. She decided to bake pumpkin pie and cheesecake. That took the rest of the day; by the time the dishes were washed, dried and put back into the cupboards, she was tired. She stacked some firewood outside for exercise, then showered and relaxed.

Rebecca was already in bed when Josiah came home. He knelt next to the bed and kissed her. Rebecca could tell that he was exhausted, even in the dark. Josiah showered and collapsed next to her. When she asked if he was hungry, he said he was too tired. Rebecca snuggled up to him in the "spoon" position. Josiah's hand began to caress her. "I understand if you want to go to sleep," said Rebecca. "There's always tomorrow morning."

"I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway," murmurred Josiah. "You have quite an effect on me, you know!" Rebecca laughed as she turned to face him.

"You are a very considerate lover, and I appreciate it, but right now you need sleep. I could take care of your needs very quickly; and you could take care of me at another time," explained Rebecca very sensibly.

"There's no way we're doing a backseat special!" replied Josiah forcefully.

Rebecca pushed him onto his back and smiled wickedly. "I'm not talking about my hand," she mumbled as she flicked her tongue across his lips.

"Rebecca, you don't have to do this…" Josiah said, but there was also the unspoken plea not to stop!

Eventually, she decided to stop the exquisite torture, and allow Josiah his release. Rebecca used the guest bath, and by the time she returned, Josiah was asleep. He woke just long enough to pull her close.

On Wednesday morning, Josiah made no promises. The agents hoped to get the arrests made that day, but… one never knows. Rebecca already planned to be busy cooking the turkey, stuffing, gravy, and broccoli casserole. Vin likes broccoli. So she kissed Josiah good bye and busied herself.

Rebecca was asleep on the sofa when Josiah arrived home early that evening. No one had any information about the threats against Josiah. Either it was just a rumor, or the source reconsidered. The house had the magnificent aroma of turkey and trimmings. Rebecca awoke with a start when she heard Josiah; she hadn't meant to sleep more than a few minutes.

Rebecca left her cell phone on the coffee table when she went to the kitchen. Josiah thought he saw a familiar number. He put the phone back where he found it and wondered why she was calling Vin.

Josiah was disappointed to find the turkey de-boned and tucked away in the frig, along with jars of gravy and covered pans of stuffing and broccoli casserole. Rebecca pulled out dinner portions that she was saving for the two them. It was the first dinner they had alone together. Josiah decided that Rebecca most definitely can cook, and the guys are going to enjoy Friday's meal. After dinner, Josiah lit a fire in the fireplace, and they drank brandy and watched the flames. Josiah was finally beginning to relax, when the lights went out. "It's alright, Rebecca," he said, "the back-up generator will start in just a few seconds." Except for the glow of the fireplace, the house remained dark. Then there was the sound of breaking glass. "Stay here, flat on the floor behind the sofa," ordered Josiah. He walked to the closet for his gun, when a dark figure walked out of the shadows, and before Rebecca could shout a warning, hit him in the side of the head. Rebecca had already taken the holster off her ankle and shoved it under the sofa cushion. Now she slipped the tiny .380 into her waistband. She hit the re-dial button and pushed her cell phone under the cushion.

There were three men. One walked up behind her, grabbed a handful of her hair and lifted her to her feet. Josiah was beginning to stir. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" said the leader as he poked Josiah roughly with his foot. "Looks like Agent Sanchez has a little girlfriend. Well this is really going to make it a party." The other two snickered menacingly and ogled Rebecca.

"Keep your hands off her," Josiah warned, but that statement cost him a punch in the gut by the third man. "Look, let her go. It's me you want," pleaded Josiah as he knealt on one knee trying to catch his breath.

"Oh, it's you were gonna get, Sanchez, but we're gonna have fun with her while we get you!" said the leader. "We're gonna take turns partying with her. You get to watch. Every time you make a move to stop us, or she doesn't cooperate, we get to shoot you. Nothing major at first, we'll start off with feet and hands, and then move on to knees and elbows. After we're finished, you can watch her die just before I put a bullet in your head." The leader approached Rebecca and put his finger on her lips. He trailed it lasciviously down her chin, neck and torso. "We're going to see how much she'll take before she starts to fight and gets you a bullet," he said menacingly.

"You son of a …" Josiah started to say as he moved toward the leader, and a shot rang out. Josiah was hit in the foot and immediately fell to the floor.

"Oh, this is going to be fun!" said the shortest of the men.

Rebecca was still being held by the hair and trembling at the thought of Josiah being shot. "Aw, you boys got her scared; Mitch, go out to the kitchen and see if you can find us something to drink," said the leader as he approached Rebecca again and put a hand on her breast. The man holding her hair grabbed her arm as Rebecca began to struggle. Rebecca looked at Josiah and prayed that he would follow her lead. As Josiah uttered a curse, the two men looked toward him. Rebecca drew the gun from her waistband with her right hand and shot the leader in the chest before he could shoot Josiah again. As he fell, she tried to escape the hold on her hair and shot her captor in the thigh. He released her and went down. Josiah retrieved the gun held by the leader and shot Mitch as he came running out of the kitchen.

Before they could draw a breath, the front door was kicked open and Vin and Buck rushed in with guns drawn and flashlights in hand. Rebecca crumpled to the floor next to Josiah.

M7M7M7M7M7

Vin took Rebecca to the Denver Federal Office Building for a statement. Nathan took Josiah to the hospital for treatment of a head injury and gunshot wound to the foot. J.D. and Buck took the two men Rebecca shot to the hospital for treatment; Josiah's target was taken to the morgue. The scene was investigated and documented by the criminal investigative unit, and cleaned by haz-mat. The locks were to be changed and electricity restored before the crew left the house.

Chris Larabee was fit to be tied. He hated surprises. A woman with a concealed weapon, without a badge, was a definite surprise. Actually, ANYONE with a concealed weapon and no badge was a definite surprise!

After everyone was interviewed by IA, the seven (and Rebecca) were assembled in Chris' office. Chris gave a synopsis of the events.

"Word on the street was someone was out to get Josiah, but no one knew who it was. Charlie Updegraff was Vince's brother. Josiah shot Vince in the warehouse bust. Mitch Holt and Gary Vincent were two of Updegraff's lackeys. Charlie and Gary spilled their guts to get medical treatment. They filled in the details and closed the case. Arrests have already been made. Luckily for Josiah, his steel-toed boots were as hard as his head and he only suffered a mild concussion and broken bones in his foot. Hurts like hell, but he'll heal quickly."

"But why do you wear steel-toed dress shoes?" Rebecca asked.

Josiah ignored Chris' glare, probably because of the pain meds, and answered, "Dropped enough logs on my feet building fires in the combination furnace, thought I needed some protection." The word, "protection" triggered a round of raucous laughter and whistles cut short by a Larabee glare.

Chris continued, "Rebecca knew Josiah was acting suspiciously and pressured Vin into giving her some details. Once she learned the problem, she insisted Vin let her help. She shipped her weapon legally as checked baggage, and relied on her Pennsylvania Concealed Weapon Permit and the reciprocity agreement between Pennsylvania and Colorado to legally carry her pistol. The security system Josiah had installed for Rebecca's safety malfunctioned because Updegraff threatened the set-up technician's family. One of Updegraff's men rigged the entire electrical system to black out and by-pass the back up generator." Chris looked at Josiah and said, "Your whole system has to be replaced. The front door will be repaired temporarily tonight before the crime scene clean-up is complete."

Chris looked long and hard at Vin. Vin realized this was his cue to give the explanation that stuck in Larabee's craw. "I reckon ya'll know that Rebecca is pretty good at self-defense, well she told me she had a sexy little three-eighty that she could use, too. She flew out a day early and we did some shooting. After about 250 rounds, she was proficient with both hands. Hell, she shot a smiley face on the target! Check this out: it's a Kher P380, 6 shot, polymer frame, ten ounce pistol – ten ounces! It has a two and a half inch long barrel and it's five inches in total length. It's only three-quarters of an inch wide and four inches high! This is a sweet little thing!" J.D., Vin and Ezra were enamored with the pistol. The three passed in back and forth several times.

"My tailor would endure fewer fittings and alterations with a weapon this diminutive!" regaled Ezra.

Chris cleared his throat loudly and continued to glare. Vin took the weapon, placed it on Chris' desk and continued, "Josiah, I'm real sorry I went behind your back like that. I was worried and it seemed like a good way to get extra protection inside your house. You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt Becca. We all took shifts. When Rebecca called my phone, it was a signal to move in; that's the only reason she had my number. I'm real sorry that it seemed like there was something going on between us. I drove her to Mass on Sunday morning. We slipped out when we saw J.D., and that black T shirt was a replacement for the shirt she ripped during some defensive training. That's why she showered and washed her hair, and that's when she left her earrings in my bathroom. Josiah, I know I'd be right put out if I was in your place." Vin walked over to Josiah and stood facing him. "If you want to take a shot at me, I'm willing to take it. No hard feelings." Josiah stood and drew himself up to his full height, despite the crutches. Everybody sucked in a breath. Josiah took a step toward Vin and extended his hand. Vin shook Josiah's hand, then they both stepped into a hug! Everybody simultaneously released their breath!

Josiah was beaming, and Vin was thoroughly embarrassed. "I appreciate you watching my back, Vin," said Josiah, "but next time, either keep Rebecca out of it, or at least warn me, please."

"Okay," roared Chris, "Reports from Sanchez, Tanner and Wilmington. Everyone else, see you at The Center at 8:00 a.m.!

Rebecca looked at Chris and then at her pistol sitting on his desk. "May I have my three-eighty, please," demanded Rebecca. Chris made no apologies as he handed the pistol to Josiah.

As Josiah and Rebecca walked to the bull pen, Rebecca began, "Josiah…"

"Not now, Rebecca…" said Josiah softly.

Twenty minutes later, Rebecca, Josiah and Nathan were taking the elevator to the parking garage.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was past midnight when Nathan drove Josiah and Rebecca from the Federal Office Building to Josiah's house. Rebecca sat in the back seat and observed Josiah. _He is really angry. Just relax, Rebecca, don't get angry at him. It will just put you both at cross purposes._

"Thanks, Nathan," said Josiah when Nathan pulled into the driveway. "See you tomorrow." He balanced himself on his crutches and opened the door for Rebecca.

"Thank you, Nathan," added Rebecca.

M7M7M7M7M7

"What do you mean, you dropped them off!" Chris bellowed into the phone. "We always tell you not to stay and you always stay anyway! Why didn't you stay this time? They were both pretty mad! What if Rebecca leaves! What if she just goes to another room and doesn't monitor him! What if…"

Nathan interrupted Chris, "Rebecca will take care of Josiah, don't worry. If she's angry, she'll get over it. You know she will. Do you have her cell number?"

Chris took a deep breath and released it slowly, "No, but Vin will. I'll get it from him right now."

"Tell Rebecca I'll be there at nine tomorrow mornin', but we won't leave 'til about ten," Nathan directed before Chris snarled something about a secretary and ended the call.

M7M7M7M7M7

Josiah and Rebecca walked in the front door. He tried the switch and the lights immediately illuminated the foyer. They put their coats in the closet and Rebecca cringed as she looked at the scene of the shootings. Josiah saw her reaction and suggested that they go upstairs. Josiah lit a fire in the fireplace of his master suite. Rebecca sat on the loveseat and began, "Josiah."

"No!" said Josiah, "You're going to listen to me!" Rebecca never saw him so angry or heard him sound so fierce. "Do you realize how dangerous your little game was? Did you stop to think for one moment that you could have been killed struggling with Charlie or Gary for your gun?" shouted Josiah, his booming voice deeper and more stern.

"Stop shouting at me!" cried Rebecca standing up. "If shouting is the only way you plan to 'deal' with me, you're only succeeding in giving me a headache that will probably rival your own!"

Josiah continued to bellow, "You had no right carrying a gun - in my house - without my knowledge! And I can't believe that you were sneaking around with Vin for twenty-four hours!"

Rebecca interrupted, "Don't make it sound sordid!"

"Everyone in the office thought you and Vin were hooking up! How do you think that made me feel? If you expect me to let you walk all over me, you've got the wrong man!" Josiah continued to shout, ignoring Rebecca's glare. "I love you and I don't want to lose you before I even have the chance to tell you! Shit! That's not the way I wanted to say it! Shit, shit, shit!" Josiah hung his head, "Real smooth, Sanchez..." His voice trailed off as he groaned and tried to shift his weight from his injured foot.

Josiah limped over to the loveseat and sat down. "Rebecca, sit here, please," he pleaded softly. Rebecca walked over to the ottoman, pushed it closer to Josiah and lifted his foot onto it. He had a hard plastic boot-like brace; it looked rather uncomfortable to Rebecca. Then she sat next to him.

"Rebecca, this is difficult for me," rumbled Josiah. "I'm falling in love with you and I feel like I nearly lost you – again! But I'm getting rather fed-up with your constant half-truths!"

"Don't you dare accuse me of lying!" Rebecca glared.

Josiah rolled his eyes. "You're not telling the entire truth, in my book, that's as good as lying."

Rebecca sat squarely on the loveseat. She folded her arms, crossed her knees and began tapping her foot. She was totally pissed! "Anything else you want to shout about? Maybe you have some comments about my table manners? Or maybe you want to criticize my clothing?" she asked sarcastically.

"Rebecca," Josiah said softly, "I can't keep shouting. My foot is throbbing, my head is killing me, and I'm beginning to feel groggy from the meds. Please stay with me tonight; I have a feeling I won't be capable of anything, but I'd just like you near me. Am I expecting too much?"

Rebecca looked into his blue eyes and her heart began to melt. "You were shot because of me. The least I can do is take care of you, no matter how angry you make me. We can talk in the morning," said Rebecca, already sounding like she regretted her surreptitious arrangements with Vin and her deception of Josiah. "Let me help you get ready for bed."

It was as if someone flipped a switch turning Josiah "off!" Suddenly, he could hardly stand or keep his eyes open. Rebecca just managed to sit him on the bed and get his clothes off, and he was asleep. She picked up his clothes and put them in the hamper, then indulged herself in his Jacuzzi. When Rebecca finally climbed into Josiah's bed, she was totally relaxed and ready to sleep. Vin called to check on both Josiah and Rebecca; he said that Nathan would pick them up at ten in the morning. The rest of the team would be at The Center; Josiah shouldn't worry.

The next morning, Rebecca made coffee, dressed, and put on her makeup. She called Josiah, but he wanted to sleep until 9:30. Nathan stopped in at 9:00 a.m. to check on him. "I woke him three times during the night; he can be downright surly when asked simple questions," she told Nathan innocently.

"Now you know what I have to contend with," he said good naturedly. Nathan took two mugs of coffee upstairs and forty minutes later, returned with Josiah. Rebecca had bagels and fruit ready for breakfast.

Josiah began apologizing to Rebecca; Nathan grabbed his coffee and bagel, and started to exit the kitchen. "No, wait, Nathan!" called Rebecca. "Please sit down, Nathan. Josiah, we don't have time to discuss everything before we leave for The Center, but for now, let's just chalk it up to pain meds. You tolerated my bizarre behavior when my brain went stupid; I suppose I owe it to you to tolerate yours. Are you going to be alright?"

Nathan smiled, "I have a wheelchair in my vehicle. We won't have to worry about him trippin' or getting dizzy from movin' too quickly!" Rebecca returned Nathan's smile.

"We can take turns pushing you around," Rebecca said sarcastically!

A wonderful aroma greeted them the minute the door to The Center was opened. The turkeys were in the oven and almost ready. The rest of the team was already there, functioning smoothly without Josiah. At first he seemed surprised, almost disappointed, then he smiled that big, toothy grin of his, pleased at their commitment.

Everyone kept busy carving turkeys and preparing "the fixings" until the doors opened at noon. After the dinners were served, Josiah sat back and watched his friends in action. Ezra was surrounded by a gaggle of small children; he told them stories, read children's books and performed card tricks. Josiah couldn't decide who looked happier – the children or Ezra!

Vin wore a white apron and walked from table to table collecting dirty dishes on a huge tray. He stopped to talk to a man or a woman here and there. He wore a shy grin and left a smile on each person's face.

Chris walked around with a coffee pot in one hand and a coffee cup in the other. He poured coffee for people, then sat and drank with them until he saw another group with empty cups. Chris looked relaxed and contented.

Buck was surrounded by a group of elderly women. He was flirting with them and joking; the women were smiling shyly and enjoying the attention. Watching Buck's face, you'd swear he was encircled by a bevy of young beauties!

J.D. was working with a group of adolescent boys on a large electronic game. J.D. was doing his best to get the worn-out game functioning again. When he succeeded, a cheer erupted from the group; J.D. cheered as loudly as the others.

Nathan worked hard at convincing a group of expectant mothers how important proper nutrition, pre-natal care and sufficient rest were for the well-being of their unborn babies. Unlike the six agents who accused him of nagging, these women were hanging on every word!

Rebecca sat with teenage girls and boys. They exchanged questions and answers about life and love. They respected her as she expressed her opinions and, in return, she demonstrated the same respect as she listened to them.

Josiah felt a swelling of pride, admiration and…and, yes, love for all these people. But right now, he was just so very tired; his head hurt and his foot ached.

M7M7M7M7M7

Rebecca knelt in Josiah's bathroom taping a plastic bag to his upper calf to seal the top of the bag above the brace. He insisted on taking a shower and this was the only way they could envision keeping his foot dry. Rebecca was going to stand right outside the shower stall in case Josiah became dizzy. She also wanted to watch him rip the tape off his hairy leg; that should elicit a reaction!

Josiah was beginning to wind-down. He exited the shower stall, dried himself, pulled off the tape and bag (rather uneventfully) and put on a pair of boxers. He limped into the bedroom, stretched out on the bed, and it was morning!

Josiah rolled over; he knew that Rebecca had been in bed because the pillow and blankets were rumpled. He also vaguely remembered being awakened to answer those stupid questions to check orientation. Josiah pulled on some clothes and followed the smell of brewing coffee. Rebecca was drinking coffee while she packed crock pots into boxes, turkey, stuffing and broccoli casserole into coolers, and pies and cheesecake into bakery boxes.

"Good morning, Josiah," she said pleasantly as she poured coffee for him. Before he could even respond, the phone rang. Buck and J.D. were on their way to Josiah's to gather all the food Rebecca prepared; they would drive Rebecca and Josiah, if they wanted. Josiah told them that Nathan was going to pick them up on his way.

Buck and J.D. arrived in a matter of minutes. They each had a quick cup of coffee and then loaded all the food into Buck's truck. Rebecca was reduced to opening doors. Even Josiah insisted on carrying a crock pot.

After Buck and J.D. left, Rebecca took a deep breath and said, "Please call Nathan right now and tell him that I'm driving the two of us to the ranch. If you insist on riding with him, I'm driving my rental alone."

Josiah called Nathan, thanked him and told him they would see him at the ranch.

M7M7M7M7M7

Chris, Vin, Ezra and Nathan helped Buck and J.D. unload the truck at the ranch. They carried everything into the kitchen, plugged in the crockpots and set the dials on "WARM." "Thought you were gonna drive Rebecca and Josiah," Buck said to Nathan as he filled the refrigerator.

"Josiah's not moving too quickly," Nathan shrugged, "and I guess Rebecca wanted to drive. I get the feeling they still haven't worked things out, yet." They all turned and looked at Vin.

Vin sighed and dropped his head. "I'll talk to her, but don't reckon it'll do any good. It's not me she needs to talk to. Those two need to stop arguing and it's best to try and stay out of it."

"Yeah," muttered Chris, "you two already did more than enough talking."

M7M7M7M7M7

Rebecca and Josiah sat in awkward silence as Rebecca drove to the ranch. "Josiah," Rebecca's voice was tense, "do you think I should take an earlier flight back to Philadelphia?"

"Is that what you want?" asked Josiah cautiously.

"I asked you first!" Rebecca snapped_. Damn! That's not what she wanted him to say! And that's not how she wanted to react._

Josiah spoke deliberately and softly, "Rebecca, I let you leave once without speaking my mind, and I don't want to do it again. Wait! Let me finish," Josiah said as Rebecca tried to interrupt him, " we should have time this evening or tomorrow to talk without interruption; we're all taking a few days off, and I have a few days leave because of the concussion. Please don't make any arrangements until we talk?"

Rebecca sat shaking her head, "If you didn't 'speak your mind' when you were shouting at me on Wednesday night - or was it Thursday morning - then I don't know if I want to hear any more!"

They pulled into the lane leading to the ranch. Rebecca parked the SUV; Chris and Vin came out to greet them and offer assistance to Josiah_. He looks exhausted. He's probably in pain; I'm not making anything easy for him._

They all took seats in the living room with beer and snacks. They watched the game and cheered and jeered; Josiah slept on the sofa.

"Josiah," said Rebecca softly.

"Let him sleep," grumbled Chris.

"He should elevate his foot. Help me move him?" requested Rebecca. Chris grabbed her arm to stop her until Vin could walk over. Vin and Chris took Josiah's arms as Rebecca took his feet and they hefted him sideways onto the sofa. Rebecca snatched a few throw pillows to place under his head. "Thank you," said Rebecca to Chris and Vin. Josiah grabbed her hand and kissed it without even opening his eyes.

"Thought you said they were arguing?" Chris said impatiently. Vin just shrugged.

They stopped at half-time to eat. Rebecca kept the food warm in the kitchen until they began asking about dessert, then she cut the cheesecake and pumpkin pie, took out the vanilla ice cream and whipped topping. Chris took a piece of pumpkin pie and sat at the table with Rebecca. "You gonna tell me what's wrong?" he growled as he usually did when he talked to her.

"Josiah wants a dull-witted, docile female, like I was in September on pain meds with broken bones," said Rebecca very matter-of-factly.

"Josiah actually said that?" Chris asked in disbelief.

"Well…no…," Rebecca stammered, "but that's how he's acting! He has Nathan driving us everywhere; he won't even let me carry a crock pot! He won't give me my .380, or even tell me where it is! He shouted at me like I was a naughty child and just expected me to apologize…or something! I think I should go back to Philly." Rebecca's voice trailed off.

Chris looked thoroughly disgusted and glared at Rebecca. Before she could continue, Chris hissed, "Will you just give the man a chance! He has a concussion and a broken foot! You scared the shit out of him brandishing that weapon and he feels guilty as hell for putting you into that predicament in the first place! And don't even get me started on that arrangement you and Vin worked out! I should have been told, even if you didn't want to involve anyone else! You are just lucky as hell that Josiah asked me to stay out of it!"

Rebecca returned the glare as she stood mumbling, "Yeah, you're really staying out of it." Luckily, Ezra picked that very moment to walk into the kitchen. He immediately sized-up the situation and stepped between Rebecca and Chris as Chris rose from the table determined to demonstrate the meaning of 'excessive force!'

"Mr. Larabee, you seem to have selected a delectable dessert; why don't you delight in its succulence in the living room while Ms. Cole and I converse," Ezra suggested in his own inimitable way. Chris glared at Ezra; Ezra smiled broadly, his gold tooth gleaming. As Chris left the kitchen, Ezra gave a sigh of relief.

"I guess I should thank you, Ezra," Rebecca said angrily.

Ezra stared at Rebecca until she looked up at him, then he asked, "And exactly at whom are you directing that anger?" Rebecca just stared at him. "I suggest you take Mr. Sanchez home and put him to bed. In the morning, prepare a delicious repast and ready yourself for the discussion you desire. That is, unless you actually do not desire the discussion…"

Rebecca continued to stare at Ezra. "I thought Josiah was the psychologist," she said in her best Larabee growl.

She couldn't help it; Rebecca stretched up on her tiptoes and kissed Ezra on the cheek. "Thanks, Ez," she whispered with a wicked grin. Ezra just smiled at her and nodded, deciding to ignore the shortened form of his name.

Rebecca washed the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen while they watched the other half of the game. Larabee's refrigerator was filled with the left-overs.

Nathan and Chris helped Josiah out to Rebecca's rental. Buck and J.D. carried the empty containers and loaded them into Buck's truck; he would drop them off at Josiah's tomorrow. She drove to Josiah's house and put him to bed.

The next morning they sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee. Josiah took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Rebecca couldn't help but smile; she was glad that whatever Josiah was going to say, wasn't going to be easy for him. "Rebecca, I wish my melt down was triggered by white bread; it would be much easier to defend."

"You don't have to defend anything," Rebecca interrupted, "I told you that before. Just blame it on the pain meds. Josiah, I'm not dull-witted and docile. I thought you understood that, but I feel like that is what you want me to be!"

"Rebecca, for once in your life, would you please just shut up and listen!" growled Josiah sounding more and more like Larabee. She looked at him in surprise. "I already told you that I love you…"

"More like bellowed," muttered Rebecca.

"Alright, bellowed, shouted, yelled, but I meant it. And where did you get the idea that I wanted dull-witted and docile?" Before Rebecca could answer, Josiah continued, "I tried to ask you out before your broken bones and pain meds. Pardon me if I'm a little old-fashioned and consider you a guest in my home with the amenities associated with it, like providing transportation and a secure environment. I obviously failed miserably on all counts."

"Josiah," began Rebecca…

"I'm just getting warmed up, don't interrupt," said Josiah quickly. "I don't appreciate lies, deception, stealth, well, you get the idea – everything you've been doing since you arrived. I'm holding your three-eighty simply because YOU had it for days before I knew it! Hell, I couldn't protect you, couldn't protect myself, made love to you a total of ONCE! I feel like I have been totally inadequate as a man, a lover, an agent… you can interrupt at any time now…"

Rebecca tried to maintain her glare, but Josiah looked so, well, exactly the way she felt at the ranch in September – vulnerable, inadequate, helpless! She began smiling, then giggling, then outright laughing. "I'm sorry, Josiah," she said between gasps, "I'm not laughing at you! I understand exactly what you're experiencing!"

"But seriously, you are absolutely correct - about me, I mean! I had no right to deceive you," Rebecca admitted, "but I felt that you would never know about it if the threats weren't real, and that was an even worse deception."

"Just answer one question for me, where do you usually keep your gun when you're at home?" Rebecca looked at him quizzically.

Josiah didn't even have to think, "Usually put it on the coffee table, then take it upstairs with me for the night."

"Why was it in the closet out of reach on Wednesday? Because I was here. Why did Charlie, Mitch and Gary get the drop on you? Because you didn't want me to get hurt. I complicated the situation by my presence. Josiah, I apologize for lying and for deceiving you. I only did it because I truly care about you; I wouldn't be putting up with all this shit if I didn't love you! It might be difficult for you to believe, but I do love you." Rebecca smiled as she looked at Josiah.

Josiah reached out and stroked her cheek. "Do you want to take an earlier flight?" Rebecca looked at him as if he had slapped her! "I don't want you to leave," he said quickly, "but I'm not the kind of man you're used to. You might not want to stay…"

Rebecca was totally confused. She frowned as she said, "Josiah, I don't understand; you saved my life three times. You are a passionate lover and a good man…"

He said very softly as he looked at his hands, "It isn't easy living in the shadow of a saint." When Rebecca looked even more confused, he continued, "You only said glowing things about your husband – great father, surgeon, husband, pillar of the community… I can't compete with that, even when I'm at my best!"

"Alright, after my behavior - despite my good intentions - I owe you that much. You want to know about Stephen; I'm going to tell you something I never said to another person. Please give me your word that you will not repeat it," Rebecca asked solemnly. Josiah nodded as he stared at her, puzzled.

She took several breaths before she began speaking. "Stephen injured his back in a skiing accident. It ached horribly when he had to stand during surgery; he was sometimes on his feet for ten or twelve hours at a time! He became addicted to Oxycontin. It didn't affect his medical practice, but our marriage was never the same. Stephen used to pass out in his recliner in the den and usually slept there. He said it supported his back. Our marital relations were nonexistent. His heart attack was a result of the drug. So much for 'competing with a saint.' But I still loved him," Rebecca's eyes filled with tears as she looked at Josiah. "He was my husband and I always remembered the man that he used to be."

Josiah stood and walked over to Rebecca. He pulled her into his arms and held her until his mind grasped the information she just gave him. He realized why Rebecca refused Oxycontin/Oxycodone after she broke her ribs and arm! And she said that she loved Josiah! She married "til death," as it should be; she's definitely quite a woman!

"Rebecca," Josiah said as he looked her directly in the eye, "no more obfuscating the truth! No more deception! I'll give you your .380 back, just let me know when you carry it, alright? I won't ask Nathan to drive us anywhere unless you prefer not to drive, and I'll even make you breakfast!"

Rebecca smiled up at Josiah. He was such a good man! "First of all, Ezra suggested that I make breakfast so that we could talk as we ate, besides, you should stay off your foot. I promise to be honest with you from now on, but don't blame me if you don't like everything you hear!" Rebecca lowered her voice and said provocatively, "And I think you should have to 'pat me down' to learn for yourself if I'm carrying my .380!" Rebecca looked at him rather defiantly with a gleam in her eye.

Josiah sat at the table and propped his foot on a chair seat. "Looks like you'll get no arguments from me if you want to fix breakfast. I think I'm going to need all my strength!"

Josiah watched Rebecca as she leaned into the refrigerator searching for ingredients for a turkey frittata. He stared at her shapely jeans-clad backside. Josiah lowered his voice provocatively and said, "You want to be searched for weapons; I'll be glad to oblige! But I'm going to warn you, I'll have to be very, very thorough!"

To be continued…


End file.
